


Когда начнется новый день

by ion_storminka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Public Sex, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ion_storminka/pseuds/ion_storminka
Summary: В середине XXI века ученым по госзаказу удается создать мечту многих поколений: машину времени. На данный момент ее работа лишь тестируется. Игорь Вара оказывается одним из первых добровольцев, согласившихся испытать на себе ее действие. От него не требуется никаких серьезных и, тем более, необратимых поступков по изменению исторических реалий. Его задача — отправиться в палеолит, посмотреть на образ жизни древних хомо, запечатлев его на камеру, и вернуться домой.





	1. 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: gurdhhu
> 
> Все иллюстрации нарисованы мной специально для данной работы.

## 0.

 

В этом году тундра оказалась щедра к своим детям. Ягод и грибов вдоволь как для зверя, так и для нашего племени. Урожайные времена привносят спокойствие. Конечно, мы не ведем оседлого образа жизни, ведь земледелия еще нет, потому всегда можем переместиться в поисках лучшей жизни. Но зато медведь не звереет дико, как два года назад, когда был вынужден питаться одной лишь водяникой.

Тогда, оголодав, хищник разошелся не на шутку, демонстрируя, кто тут хозяин. Стал нападать на крупных животных. Задрал Чорва и Дуйву, наших охотников, еще — младшую дочь старейшины, Явру. Та была на сносях, и оттого потеря особенно ужасает. Женщин у нас мало. Насколько я понимаю как врач, из-за особенностей образа жизни у северных кочевниц сформировался узкий таз, как следствие — высокий уровень смертности при родах, и мужчины численно превалируют. Но не это главное.

Когда я знал о племенном образе жизни лишь понаслышке, мне казалось, отношение к смерти у древнего человека, постоянно с ней соприкасающегося, должно быть терпимым, если не сказать привычным.

Глупости.

Именно здесь и сейчас, когда на сотни километров вокруг есть только мы, двадцать четыре человека, и иногда пришлые, кочующие южнее, каждая жизнь — ценность, а каждая смерть — трагедия и невосполнимая потеря.

Все мы друг другу кто-то. Неважно, какие у нас отношения, потому что в любом случае они близкие.

На тот момент я жил с ними вот уже целый год; гигантский срок. Прежде беда обходила стороной. Это были первые потери и пока что последние.

Тогда же я узнал о ритуале погребения.

Те похороны, на которых мне довелось побывать в былом, моем настоящем мире… Я никогда их не воспринимал. То есть, я и был-то только на одних. Мне хватило.

Одногруппник Андрей Ермаков, записавшийся волонтером на эту непрекращающуюся войну. Медик-недоучка, как и я, он был добродушным увальнем. Не умел ни стрелять толком, ни быстро реагировать. Не знаю, зачем он пошел: время терпело, до обязательного призыва был еще год. Поговаривали, там что-то личное.

Землю экономили. Прежний тип захоронений считался столичной администрацией расточительством. По крайней мере, если дело касалось обывателей. Вместо того, чтобы предавать земле, как испокон веков делали в этом краю, тела покойных закладывали в «многоэтажки» — черные, серые или зеркальные монолиты, больше напоминавшие систему хранения в аэропорту. Ячейка Андрея имела порядковый номер МА1889, была третьей снизу… Не знаю, почему я до сих пор это помню.

Еще помню, как меня поразила обыденность момента. Вот был живой парень. Вот его не стало. И люди, пришедшие проститься, как ни в чем не бывало обсуждали политику и насущные проблемы, стоя в очереди к могиле мертвого.

Потом все пошли пить. А я — к себе, в обшарпанную комнатку общежития.

В основном они были люди образованные и знавшие мое происхождение, потому наверняка оправдали меня между собой: «Ему нельзя, он же ненец». Так-то так, да только ушел я не поэтому. Просто в очередной раз ощутил себя чужим, нездешним. Все было неправильно.

Вести о смертях однокашников, старших ребят и девчонок, приятелей и просто соседей по общаге сыпались градом. Погребение за погребением, приглашения «в десять к ячейке номер такой-то». Я не ходил туда, а иные повадились шляться, как богема на открытие выставок ради фуршетов. Они все были бедны подобно мне, недоедали, а тут государство подсобляло, можно сказать, кормило, посмертно отдавая почести своим верным сынам и дочерям. Винить потерявших от лишений всякий моральный ориентир людей было неразумно, а не винить тяжело.

Но здесь совсем не так.

Когда с вечерней охоты на мелкую дичь вместо добычи Гур принес на себе бездыханных парней, мы, уже собравшиеся у костра, замерли. То была глухая тишина, и только сердце орало громче крика. Вскоре ее прорезал вой и плач.

Равнодушных не было. Даже у всегда спокойного Ышки глаза влажно блестели в огненных отсветах, но, заметив мой взгляд, он прикрыл веки и положил голову мне на плечо. Вообще каждый в эту ночь старался стать ближе к другому, теплому, живому.

А на следующее утро на склоне дальнего холма нашли и Явру, которую не смогли дозваться по темноте. Опознать юную девушку в обглоданных костях было возможно только по россыпи бус и пуговиц на мхах вокруг.

Мы не сговаривались, традиционная в моем мире похоронная минута молчания сама собой растянулась на день. С охотой закончили рано, как и с прочими делами, но сразу есть не стали. Тела и кости лежали в пещере у общего костра. Я недоумевал: неужели при развитой речи и зачатках анимизма ритуала погребения все еще нет?

Вскоре я получил ответ.

Игий, наш старейшина, чья темная кожа уже была изрезана сетью морщин, но седина едва коснулась черных волос, кличем позвал к костру и показал, что требуется.

Женщины, мужчины, дети — мы все сбросили с себя одежду и отправились к озеру, смывать летний дневной раскрас из черной и зеленой глины, которой умазывали лица и руки, а после целиком покрыли тело белым каолином. Поверх каждый украшал себя как мог: бусами, браслетами на запястья и щиколотки, поясами. Мертвых тоже украшали, предварительно разодев в расшитые деревянными бисеринами костюмы, над которыми трудились женщины. Процессией мы двинулись к скалам у моря, где забрались в один из небольших верхних гротов; те были рассыпаны по отвесной поверхности камня, как ласточкины гнезда. Там разрыли землистое дно. Мужчин положили с топориками, луками, копьями и черепами оленей, а Явру с яичком, соломенной игрушкой и фиолетово-сизой астрой, напоминавшей глубокие небеса в солнечный день. Сверху накрыли их шкурами, какие обыкновенно заменяют одеяла.

И не было ни слов, ни песен, а только тесный круг.

Потом мы взялись за руки.

Мой мир сомкнулся вслед за ладонями на этом миге.

Я никогда прежде не ощущал такого трепета и единства. Смерть членов нашей большой семьи была мучительной и жуткой не только для погибших, для каждого из нас. Но, вопреки или на контрасте, ощущение жизни, плеча рядом и того, что ты не одинок, усилилось в разы.

Был только этот объединяющий ритуал, и ни одного диктующего, что нужно чувствовать. Скорбел каждый, но делал это как хотел, умел или считал нужным. Все было естественно, включая ужин после. Ягодно-травяная бражка, настоянная в объемистом бурдюке, на нем таки была пущена по кругу, но я не пригубил; сполна хватило прошлого раза.

Это воспоминание возвращает меня к моему Ышке. Если сверяться с палящим солнцем, ярко освещающим тундру, жадную до этого редкого в наших краях гостя, мой спутник вернется в лагерь примерно через два часа, не раньше.

Встаю со вздохом, разминаю затекшие ноги и по хрусткому разноцветью лишайников спускаюсь с плоскогорья в долину.

Раз погода благоволит — хорошо бы успеть набрать черники, пока жар отпугивает гнус. Тем и занимаюсь, переползая от куста к кусту, а как забиваю заплечную кожаную сумку — возвращаюсь наверх. В расставленные мной ловушки угодило три куропатки; немного, но тоже неплохо. Душу несчастных птиц и привязываю за лапки к копью. Вот теперь не стыдно идти к своим.

Мой путь обратно недолог и пролегает через болото. Его кочки и берега покрыты красным мхом, а поверх стелется от ветра океан пушицы. Наклоняюсь, чтобы легко коснуться ее, нежно щекочущую подушечки пальцев. Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, срываю несколько соцветий.

А за болотом, у северного подножья валуна, похожего на палец великана, обнаруживаю чудо. Раскинув пышные шары из мелких беленьких лепестков, источая головокружительный аромат, цветет багульник. Сезон-то давно прошел, а он и не подозревает.

Чистой воды варварство, но я не удерживаюсь, рву и его тоже, одну веточку. Теперь мой букет принимает завершенный вид.

До нашего логова остается минут десять, когда издали раздается Ышкин голос:

— Эйко!

Ышка размашисто спешит ко мне, но Орн, его полуволченыш, и в солидном возрасте ведущий себя как щенок, быстрее. Он вьется и скачет на своих мощных лапах вокруг, подпрыгивая к тушкам куропаток, однако не пытаясь сомкнуть на них челюсть. Обнимаю его, а после распрямляюсь и проделываю то же с подоспевшим хозяином.

В ярких лучах Ышкины карие глаза, обведенные черным углем, кажутся янтарными, как мед, а медные волосы пылают. Он смотрит мне в лицо и улыбается. Он сияет так, словно сам источает свет.

И, как бы тяжело на сердце мне сейчас ни было, его искреннее пламя разгоняет тьму моих мрачных раздумий.

Все потом. Сейчас — только мой Ышка.

Поднимаю с земли отложенный букет и вручаю ему.

Странно: хотя он его и принимает, но без радости. Хмурится настороженно и как-то печально. Вглядывается в меня, потом в цветы. Втягивает трепещущими ноздрями аромат болиголова и в задумчивости отводит взгляд.

Неправильно все вышло. Хотел его порадовать, а вместо этого, похоже, вляпался в очередной ритуал или обычай. Надеюсь, мой дар — не символ чего-то жуткого.

Чтобы загладить вину, высыпаю в ладони из небольшого мешочка на поясе морошку. Я сам съел лишь пару вязких сочных ягод, а остальное берег для Ышки, зная, как он их любит. Это наша с ним традиция, ведь самому ему за охотой некогда. Протягиваю горсть к его лицу. Он склоняется и ест из моих рук, собирая остатки оранжевого сока влажным языком, а после утыкается в них щекой и ластится, прикрыв глаза.

Такой редкий с его стороны жест доверчивого подчинения всегда заводит меня с пол-оборота, а сегодня все вокруг воспринимается мной особенно остро. Член встает мгновенно. Я придвигаюсь к Ышке, утыкаюсь в бедро и трусь, демонстрируя свое желание. Он весело хмыкает, открывает глаза, прижимается подбородком к подбородку. Качает головой из стороны в сторону, щекоча своей бородой и зарываясь в мою. Потом сжимает ладонь и с силой тянет вперед.

Верно, не время. Дел еще много.

С ощипыванием своих куропаток я справляюсь быстро и иду помогать освежевывать зайцев, которых Ышка наловил с добрую дюжину. И это не говоря о добыче остальных охотников!

Ужин выходит длинным; пируем в несколько подходов, заканчивая под самый темный час полярного дня.

Можно было уйти и раньше, но мне упрямо не хотелось. Я сидел до последнего и всматривался в каждого члена нашего племени, разглядывая словно впервые и стремясь впитать в себя каждую деталь, каждую отличительную черту, а Ышка, приметив мою сосредоточенность, не торопил.

И все же мы наконец в своем углу.

Я раздеваюсь спешно, а Ышка, как и всегда, плавно, неторопливо, после аккуратно раскладывает свои вещи. Так что к моменту, когда он заканчивает и забирается под шкуры, я успеваю не только согреться, но и задремать.

Впрочем, всякая сонливость спадает, стоит ему прижаться ко мне своим холодным телом. Я ойкаю, а он хохочет и для пущего эффекта якобы невзначай ставит абсолютно ледяные мозолистые ступни мне на голени. Пытаюсь отдернуться, но разве из его мощного захвата вырвешься?

Вдоволь отсмеявшись над моими трепыханиями, он примирительно гладит мой скукожившийся от температурных игрищ пенис и довольно скоро приводит его в полную готовность. Удовлетворившись этим, переводит кисть на выпирающую костяшку таза, подцепляет ее и надавливает, стараясь развернуть к себе спиной, но я не даюсь, сопровождая отказ недовольным шипением.

На вытянутых руках приподнимаюсь над моим Ышкой и вглядываюсь в его лицо, освещаемое лунным сиянием из пробоины у невысокого потолка и дальним отсветом костра. Выглядит он чуть растерянно, всем видом интересуясь у меня, что не так.

Набираюсь наглости. Решаюсь. Кладу ладони на его бедра и надавливаю, пытаясь раздвинуть. На успех я слабо надеюсь, но не рассчитываю вовсе.

Поэтому, когда он широко разводит свои ноги в стороны, чувствую себя глубоко изумленным.

Я неоднократно пытался просить его об этом и прежде, но он всегда утробно угрожающе рычал и бил меня по рукам. Приходилось мириться и довольствоваться извечной пассивной ролью.

Не успеваю подумать, что изменилось. Все мое естество охватывает вожделение и вместе с тем страх: вдруг Ышка передумает?

Глупо впустую тратить время. Я сажусь между Ышкиных ног, обхватываю его подрагивающий член. С головой забираюсь в одеяла; душно. Тогда просто откидываю их в сторону.

Склоняюсь над Ышкиным членом и беру в рот, облизываю по всей длине, круговым движением провожу языком по нижнему краю головки, цепляя окаймляющие ее бугорки, помогаю себе рукой. Он судорожно вздыхает. Не останавливаюсь на достигнутом.

Когда я закусываю одними губами тонкую кожу мошонки и чуть ее оттягиваю, а потом обильно пускаю слюну по уздечке и пальцами помогаю стечь ниже, он вздыхает вновь, хватаясь за мои косички.

Когда же я, подняв его ноги и прижав колени к мощной груди, кружу языком у его входа и, едва проталкиваясь, вторгаюсь им внутрь, он задыхается, с силой болезненно тянет было за волосы, но тут же ослабляет хватку, ободряя поглаживанием.

Наверняка раньше то, что я делаю сейчас, показалось бы мне омерзительным. Все: от секса с мужчиной в принципе до рвотного рефлекса по поводу, мягко говоря, негигиеничности процесса. Сейчас мне плевать.

Именно это я и делаю, вернув язык в родную среду. Плюю на его чуть растянутый анус, работая теперь одним, двумя, тремя пальцами и не забывая про его член. Он извивается под моим напором, и наконец, согнув пальцы в очередной раз, я извлекаю из него глухой короткий стон. Простата? Сгибаю еще раз. Да, она родимая! Опять стонет, но чуть тише; даже сейчас ему важно себя контролировать. Я знаю, такое искреннее проявление вслух для него — уже слишком много.

Пока основательно смачиваю свой член, пальцы не извлекаю, продолжая нащупывать чувствительную точку. Потом распрямляюсь, сажусь на колени и двумя руками укладываю его спиной на свои бедра.

Давным-давно я комплексовал по поводу своего более чем посредственного размера, а теперь только радуюсь, что нас обоих природа так «обделила». В ином случае без смазки наши занятия сексом были бы попросту пыткой.

То, что я сейчас сделаю с Ышкой, впервые для нас обоих. Должен ли я дать ему время передумать?

Он облизывает напряженно сжатые губы. Сглатывает. Смотрит мне в глаза. Удивительно, но, кажется, я различаю нетерпение?

Ышка кивает мне, а я не отвожу взгляда ни на секунду.

Ни когда медленно и бережно вхожу в него, то и дело застывая.

Ни когда постепенно ускоряю темп, выходя все дальше и вбиваясь все яростнее.

Ни когда он напрягает перекрещенные на моей пояснице ноги и одним мощным рывком поднимает свое тело. Придерживая его, я приподнимаюсь, вытягиваю затекшие ноги, и мы продолжаем.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он седлает меня и теперь сам задает темп, двигаясь так, чтобы тереться бархатистой плотью головки о мой живот, оставляя на нем влажные штрихи смазки.

И лишь когда я чувствую себя на грани, решаюсь отвести взгляд, чтобы притянуть его ближе и впиться зубами в напряженную мышцу шеи. Ответом на это действие служит протяжное мычание, переходящее в раскатистый стон.

Это и накрывает меня подобно прибойной морской волне. Настолько сильной, что соленая влага материализуется. Я сначала сглатываю и лишь затем понимаю, что это — вкус моих слез вперемешку с его потом.

После оргазма слишком долго прихожу в себя и не успеваю помочь ему. Подавшись бедрами вперед в последний раз, Ышка справляется сам.

Он запрокидывает голову, как утопающий, хватается за мои плечи. Он кричит гортанно, и этот звук эхом разносится в сонном пространстве пещеры, навсегда запечатлеваясь в моем мозгу.

Я жадно ловлю родные, скульптурно грубые черты, смягченные тусклым голубым светом.

Еще нескоро распрямляются с силой сведенные брови и разжимаются с силой стянутые мышцы.

Когда мы оба вытягиваемся на шкурах, прячась от внешнего мира, Ышка накрывает нас мехами и накрепко прижимает меня к себе, словно отлично знает, что я собираюсь сделать. Я утыкаюсь в его подмышку, целую туда и затихаю, делая вид, что сплю. Но он то ли не верит, то ли не хочет так просто завершать этот день. Зовет:

— Эйко.

Не чувствую в себе сил на то, чтобы притворяться дальше. Поднимаю глаза.

Ышка смотрит на меня. Или, скорее, в меня. Так глубоко…

Оглаживает по макушке и спине, будто зверя. А потом из его уст звучит гортанно:

— Ма нохо.

Я знаю, что это — больше, чем простое отождествление меня песцу. И дело не в тотемности.

Так он старается выразить все то, что есть в нем ко мне, а сейчас и вовсе выплескивается через край. В их примитивной речи для этого еще не существует слов, да если бы и были — не стал бы лаконичный Ышка языком трепать.

А я бы стал.

Я бы говорил-говорил-говорил все то, что он не способен понять. Я бы рассказывал ему о себе. О том, кто я такой. Рассказывал о нем. О том, кто он для меня. Я бы рассказывал второпях и сбиваясь.

И он бы все равно внимательно слушал, следя за мной своими мудрыми спокойными глазами. И я бы не смог уйти. Я бы остался…

Но я не имею на это права.

У меня есть долг.

Не может существовать понятия личного счастья, когда там, откуда ты родом, идет, возможно, последняя война для всего человечества; мое возвращение способно пустить стрелки на часах судного дня вспять, а может, навсегда стереть само это понятие.

Я дожидаюсь, когда сон Ышки станет глубоким. Как всегда после оргазма, это происходит довольно скоро. Только вот обычно я столь же крепко сплю подле него.

Больше никаких «обычно».

Выпутываюсь из его рук, не позволяя малодушию взять верх.

Злосчастные растения; не знаю, зачем, но Ышка разложил их поверх моей одежды. Вроде, в этом даже есть какая-то система. Я никогда, никогда не постигну этой тайны.

Подступают слезы горечи и отчаяния, но я глотаю их, одну за другой; пресытившись солью, растираю по лицу. Тоже не помогает. Все дальнейшее я вижу сквозь их пелену.

Тихо одеваюсь, накидываю на плечи лук с колчаном и убеждаю себя в верности и необратимости сделанного выбора.

Сегодня мой последний шанс оказаться дома.

Меня ждут там.

Так почему я никак не могу отделаться от терзающего душу чувства, талдычащего беспрестанно «это ошибка» и отстукивающего в такт по внутренностям каменным топориком?

На цыпочках прохожу до выхода. Орн, спящий в стае других собак, настороженно поднимает голову, но, увидев меня, спокойно кладет ее на перекрестие лап.

Выходя в туманный сумрак, я не позволяю себе оглядываться, и вскоре все, подобно фантастической сказке, растворяется в этом зыбком мареве.

Вдох, выдох и вперед.

Когда начнется новый день, я снова буду в своем настоящем мире.


	2. 1.

## 1.

Путь мой скорее труден, чем далек. Он пролегает через болота, далее — по кромке извилистого фьорда.

Ночь туманна, но светла, а вскоре и вовсе займется рассвет. На севере всегда кажется, словно светило движется по совершенно иным законам и траекториям: только зайдя за горы, выползает обратно.

Идти в такую погоду, тем более одному — опасно, но расположение жилищ крупных хищников и их меченой вотчины мне в основном известно, да и не дураки они, чтобы ночью на топи охотиться.

За три года я успел привыкнуть к тому, что любой мой день может стать последним, и не страшиться этого понапрасну, притягивая навязчивыми мыслями беду.

И все равно жутковато.

По правде сказать, одиночество мне никогда не нравилось. Но судьба как-то позабыла поинтересоваться моими предпочтениями. Так что пришлось просто привыкнуть, а с годами я научился расслабляться и получать удовольствие.

С самого детства я был для окружающих… даже не то, что изгоем. Просто никем. Ничьим.

Метис по-научному. Полукровка, выражаясь нейтрально. Не свой и не чужой ни для одного народа.

В сложившихся геополитических условиях сообщества малых народов активно брали курс на консервацию и консерватизм. Ведя быт подобно предкам, самоедам отлично удалось сбросить с себя шелуху мировых проблем; на фоне повседневной борьбы за выживание и могущественной, незыблемой природы подковерные копошения больших людей казались далекими и бессмысленными, как возня в песочнице. Эту истину я осознал лишь сейчас.

Есть у такой закоснелости и оборотная сторона.

Меня воспитывала Хада, моя бабушка. Мы жили с ней вдвоем в тесном остроконечном чуме, что считалось признаком предельной бедности. Мой дед умер давно, а мама — при родах. Я так и не узнал, как она выглядит. Говорили, однажды она ездила в город и привезла оттуда голографии с собой, но наш шаман сжег их в костре, когда я был младенцем. Еще говорили, что она была красавицей; это оценил и какой-то из заезжих депутатов, уж не знаю, по обоюдному сговору или насильно.

Как и положено, через девять месяцев появился я.

Хада назвала меня Ейко. Значение своего имени я так и не узнал, а вот фамилия Вара переводилась как «черный гусь»; слышал ее из уст бабушки только один раз, когда проходила нерегулярная перепись населения.

Наш анклав редко посещали пришлые. Бывало, привозили группу туристов на коптерах или автобусах. Они, ряженные в странное, шумные и оставляющие после себя цветной мусор, благоразумно снимали издали; не знаю, как было принято у других поселений, но в нашем после случая с моей мамой с этим было строго.

Тем не менее, многим детям и молодежи хотелось к ним подойти, а некоторым и удавалось, в обход правил. Потом они хвастались этим и полученными сувенирами, которые прятали в укромные места.

А мне — никогда.

Точнее, интересно узнать другой мир было очень, но сам факт такого непочтительного отношения к нашему личному пространству и эти взгляды свысока казались оскорбительными уже в юном возрасте.

Из той жизни я помнил мало что; все урывками. Как весело было кататься на нартах, как пускали клубы пара из ноздрей величественные олени с трогательными белыми «носочками» и украшенными рогами, как мы ловили рыбу и мерились садками, как по темноте ускользали в поле с ребятами, искать кузнецов сиртя, а потом нам влетало. Еще помню снега, длинные ночи, магическое северное сияние, бесконечное море, цветение тундры и сказки Хадако, напевы, которые она складывала, когда по шатру гуляли тени.

Однажды все кончилось.

Мы со старшими пошли на рыбалку, а как вернулись, нам навстречу выбежала заплаканная Варук.

Выяснилось ужасное.

Никто не знает, как это произошло, должно быть, Хада задремала у очага, когда на нее обрушился симзы, остовной шест в чуме. Каждому было ясно, что это неспроста, ведь в нем живут родовые духи. Занявшийся пожар успели потушить прежде, чем он выжег веками взраставшие тундряные растения, но огонь пожрал все наши пожитки, включая мое свидетельство о рождении.

Мне было семь, когда я остался один.

Соплеменники не бросили меня, конечно. Одна из зажиточных семей, где дети уже выросли, взяла меня в свой тупоконечный чум; тот был больше и светлее, однако казался мне куда как менее уютным, чем наш с бабушкой. Вспоминал я о ней часто и плакал тоже, горько, безутешно. Поначалу меня успокаивали, а потом только раздраженно называли рёвой. Я их сердил. Сердил, потому что полукровка из проклятого рода никому не нужен. Потому что они меня суеверно боялись.

Поэтому, когда на опись в очередной раз приехали из города и спросили, «чей мальчик», показав пальцем на меня, усердно вырезавшего из кости рыбешку, они смущенно молчали недолго, прежде чем ответить «ничей».

Через несколько дней прибыл грузовичок, привез товары на мену. Обратно в город, помимо сувенирной продукции от аборигенов и оленины, он забрал меня.

В школе-интернате, где крошечный, оробевший я стоял перед гигантской стеклянной стойкой, сиявшей блеклой зеленой подсветкой, меня не ждали. Произошла какая-то путаница в электронных документах, и мне пришлось проторчать два часа в холодной пустой зале, прежде чем вышла русоволосая флегматичная женщина, худо изъяснявшаяся на нашем языке, и взялась регистрировать.

Я назвал ей свою фамилию, Вара, а имя не стал. Хада говорила, что оно, истинное имя, только мое, и ни к чему его знать посторонним. Поэтому, подумав, представился как Игорь. Так звали водителя грузовичка, болтливого полного дядьку с золотым зубом, огромными сильными ручищами и подбадривающей улыбкой. Он знал ненецкий и всю дорогу травил веселые байки вперемешку с историями о городской жизни, сдабривая их смешными русскими словечками, которые тут же толковал, а еще дал попробовать шоколад. «Игорь» было единственное чужое имя, которое я успел выяснить, и, кроме того, этот дядька мне понравился.

С отчеством тоже вышла проблема. Я не знал, что это, и, силясь выдумать, затянул почему-то: «вии…»

Женщина пришла на помощь. Ее первый вариант, «Викторович», я с испугу и от непривычки отринул, помотав головой, а на второй, «Витальевич», столь же спешно согласился.

Так я стал Варой Игорем Витальевичем, учеником первого «Б» класса.

Поскольку я не понимал их языка, пока учил его, сильно «отстал в развитии». Но я был упорным ребенком и нагонял как мог.

Однако если по части знаний все было поправимо, сказать того же о моих взаимоотношениях со сверстниками было нельзя.

Я родился в те времена, когда «монголоиды», «восточный тип внешности», «иноверцы» снова стали ругательными словами. Конечно, в ямало-ненецком округе это не так форсировалось, но глубоко вбитое в голову предубеждение все равно существовало. Да и много ли вообще детям нужно поводов для ненависти, для развлечения себя травлей более слабого? Любая инакость бы сгодилась.

А началось все задолго до моего появления.

Под натиском мигрантов и последовавших за ними фанатичными дикарями с огневой мощью наперевес, увязнув в междусобойных экономических дрязгах, развалился Евросоюз. Это дало возможность главам государства российского под эгидой единства и своего, особого, третьего пути развития безболезненно прибрать всю власть к своим рукам. К корням вернулись не только ненцы, но и, в каком-то смысле, государство Русь. Православие, самодержавие и расправа с несогласными по сталинским методам. На фоне набиравшей обороты экспансии земель нашими молодыми и агрессивными юго-восточными и африканскими собратьями по происхождению такой подход находил понимание в реакции большинства, даже несмотря на сложившуюся жутчайшую социально-иерархическую раздробленность, когда между низшим и высшим классом образовалась пропасть размером с Марианскую впадину; цель оправдывала средства.

Когда мне было тринадцать, государство перешло от полицейского режима к военному, потому что играть роль стороннего наблюдателя, сохраняющего оборонительный нейтралитет, наша страна оказалась более не в состоянии. Пока конфликты оставались вялотекущими, поскольку участвовало больше двух сторон; определялись с союзно-вражескими отношениями. Но полномасштабные действия были только вопросом времени. С современным баллистическим оснащением это запросто могло стать концом всего.

У меня же имелись проблемы совсем другого масштаба, ведь я был подростком.

Сверстники давно перестали мне докучать. На меня смотрели как на привычное пустое место, не более.

Интернат находился в небольшом городке, который вырос вокруг приливной электростанции, требовавшей обслуживания. Соответственно, он был до жути провинциальным, даже головизионных проекторов было всего два на поселок: в актовом зале администрации и в библиотеке, старенький. Жители обходились давно устаревшими телевизорами, и рекламные баннеры на улице тоже были сделаны короткими двумерными видеороликами. Да и машины у местных были с самыми первыми версиями термоядерного двигателя; ездить на таких небезопасно.

Управляемый термоядерный синтез теперь использовался повсеместно, заменив уголь, нефть и традиционную энергетику ядерного распада. То, что должно было решить проблему кризиса ресурсов и битв за них, лишь усугубило ситуацию, вызвав перераспределение сил и озлобленность нефтяных магнатов. Все это — на фоне перенаселения в одних частях и опустения в других. Есть поговорка: свято место пусто не бывает. Еще: бог велел делиться. Вот и Сибирь в том числе стала таким местом, а что бог по-другому называется — так разве для страждущих с гранатой то важно?

Но пока все это для меня не было ребром стоящей и в бровь бьющей реальностью, я жил себе как жилось, плывя по течению, мечтая о чем-то абстрактном, недалеком и романтическом. Умом я понимал, что грезам суждено разбиться о действительность, и оттого все ниже на глаза опускал капюшон воображения.

В нашем городе основной цвет был серый. Так и запомнилось мне: однотипные строения, стена дождя, холодная острая галька, разрушенные бетонные дома на пути к заливу с яркими всполохами полуосыпавшейся монументальной мозаики, век назад складывавшейся в изображения единства братских народов и героических полетов к далеким притягательным звездам. Кричаще-кислотная на таком фоне реклама не скрашивала вид, а вызывала недоумение.

Единственным родным в этом словно бы отторгавшем меня мире было море. Не такое бескрайнее, к какому я привык. Стальное, втиснутое в узкую пойму залива, отороченное бетонной набережной, собирающее у берегов уйму пластиковых отходов… но все равно это было море. Туда, сидеть с библиотечной книжкой на парапете, а если повезет и охрана не приметит, то пробираясь вглубь, на дамбу ПЭС, я и убегал в погожие дни.

За такое поведение окружающим я казался безнадежно старомодным, да и просто странным. Какие могут быть книги, а уж тем более — бумажные, когда премьер-министр, заехав в наш приют для съемок репортажа, широким жестом барской руки распорядился о создании класса с очками виртуальной реальности, дабы детям проще было изучать историю и прочие предметы, в которых могло пригодиться моделирование мест и ситуаций? На практике, конечно, уроки преподавались по старинке, в лекционном формате, а после них дети наперегонки бежали в класс, погружаться в фэнтезийные баталии. Несколько раз, простояв в очереди около трех часов, до очков удалось дорваться и мне. Это было, бесспорно, впечатляюще. И все же мне казалось, что я слышу, как время по капле бесследно утекает в пустоту, пока я добиваю очередного несуществующего на самом деле гигантского скорпиона, чтобы продать его жала и купить себе новый меч, раза в три меня длиннее. Ну и играть со мной в команде тоже никто не хотел; может быть, такое унизительное игнорирование вместо столь желанного для меня в глубине души простого человеческого взаимодействия и являлось реальным поводом для того, чтобы перестать ходить туда. Поэтому проще для сохранения себя и гордости было сделать вид, что это не я им не нужен, а они мне.

Но вот мне тринадцать, и объявлено развертывание военных действий. Одновременно с этим появились правительственные инициативы, заставившие задуматься о дальнейшей судьбе. Как мне казалось с юношеским максимализмом — мой счастливый билет в, возможно, не такое уж мрачное будущее. Из детских домов на конкурсной основе был объявлен набор после восьмого класса в дополнительно открытые учебные заведения столицы по строго определенным направлениям. Конкретно: в кадетские корпуса, физико-химические лаборатории и медицинские академии. Для этого нужно было отлично учиться по профильным предметам, успешно сдать экзамен и пройти устное собеседование.

Больше всего мне хотелось пойти в естественнонаучники, потому что это виделось самым мирным, но с физикой у меня был швах, а любовью к милитаристскому взгляду на жизнь я никогда не отличался. Так что — врачевание, ведь вариант оставаться в этой дыре я даже не стал рассматривать. С легкостью прошел все три этапа, потому что в отсутствие мало-мальски дружеских отношений хорошо учиться не было проблемой.

Я подписал контракт на обучение, не придавая особого значения пункту с обязательным выходом на военную службу в горячие точки по окончанию или по востребованию. Главное — уехать, начать новую жизнь, которая непременно будет более удачной, чем эта, ведь я не допущу в ней былых ошибок, сумею понравиться одногруппникам и обязательно найду друзей.

Столица встретила меня сиянием мириад огней даже в ночи еще на посадке; это впечатление о ней у меня и сохранилось навсегда.

Если предыдущее место жительства было серой пеленой тоски, то Москва казалась бесконечной ночью с иллюминацией, заменившей звезды, и бесконечным хаотичным движением.

В этой суете на меня, бывало, смотрели косо, но чаще просто не обращали никакого внимания; люди жить спешили, что им какой-то там узкоглазый. Такой расклад пришелся мне по душе. Все лучше адресного презрения.

Учились шесть дней в неделю, выходя с пар затемно, а в воскресение корпя над домашними заданиями. Летом же нас перебрасывали на тренировочный полигон, обучая армейской жизни. В подобном темпе предстояло прожить пять лет, если раньше не призовут. С опаской следил за новостями. Никакие полномасштабные действия пока не начались, но всем было ясно, что это только вопрос времени. Мир замер у края пропасти.

Приятели у меня появились, но дальше дело не заходило. Словно отучившись от общения, я боялся проявить инициативу, а в безумном мельтешении информации и лиц всем было недосуг социализировать замкнутого стеснительного парня.

При этом ненадолго, но я умудрился обзавестись девушкой, Оксаной. Тогда мне было семнадцать, а ей двадцать пять. Она была хороша собой, из обеспеченной семьи и обожала вращаться в околотворческих кругах, не пропуская ни одной тусовки; сама при этом представлялась музой и не делала ничего серьезней, нежели красиво сидела в ярких одеждах или обнаженной с бокалом вина, пока художники писали ее портрет. Обладая деньгами и свободой, пресытившись бескрайними возможностями, она скучала. Она искала экзотики и эффектности. И я отлично попадал под обе категории, ведь вокруг образа военного врача существовал определенный ореол романтизма, да и метисов люди европейского типа часто находили симпатичными, если заглядывали за сложившиеся предубеждения.

На самом деле Оксана была совсем не глупа, только пользовалась этим как-то странно: не во благо кому-то, а лишь ради своих удовольствий.

Она показала мне другую жизнь, и жизнь эта мне не понравилась. Это больше походило на пир во время чумы и пляски на костях.

Секс со мной ей казался пресным; уж после ее бывшего парня, негра Эрика, оно неудивительно. Не знаю, изменяла она мне или нет, но было бы вполне ожидаемо.

Решение расстаться через полгода принял я. Оно оформилось на каком-то очередном вечернем рауте, собравшем представителей самых разных сфер, включая религиозных деятелей, что казалось мне весьма ироничным. Я ходил между всех этих богато одетых людей и не мог понять, что я здесь делаю, зачем я здесь вообще. А потом краем уха услышал чужой разговор. Обсуждали людей. Простых людей. Таких как я.

Биомусор. Такое наименование. И отношение соответственное. Нас, кадетов, медиков, прочих — взращивали на убой. Потому что у нас все равно не было выбора. Нам было уготовано умереть. За них. За всю эту златоносную когорту.

Я не мог этого понять; они не были лучше нас ничем, возможно даже — хуже. Им просто повезло родиться в нужном месте и в нужное время.

Когда они повернулись и обнаружили остолбеневшего меня рядом, им даже в голову не пришло извиниться или объясниться, а в их глазах было то самое презрительное превосходство и насмешливый вызов.

Не говоря ни слова, я развернулся и вышел.

Меня тошнило. Я посмотрел на этот мир, отбросив в сторону розовые очки, необходимые мне прежде, как костыли хромому. С болью я стал учиться ходить сам.

Я ненавидел их всех, без разбору. Ненавидел стремление выехать на чужом горбу. Ненавидел жажду власти и наживы. Ненавидел зашоренность и двойные стандарты. Ненавидел всю эту показную мишуру, скрывавшую за собой пустоту и бездушие. Ненавидел их «потешные» реалити-шоу вроде колонизации Марса группой, должно быть, специально отобранных по принципу несовместимости людей. Ненавидел игровые симуляторы, отводящие взгляд среднего класса от реальных проблем. Ненавидел голографическую рекламу, где для привлечения внимания искусственным женщинам делали ничто не скрывающее декольте, и они становились примером для подражания для девиц и объектом вожделения для парней. Ненавидел то, что при этом они же ратовали за семейные ценности, называя аборты злом, а свой недостижимый идеал — ханженски — шлюхами. Ненавидел за отношение к чужим жизням как к игрушкам.

И я отчаянно не хотел умирать безличным биомусором на этой не моей войне.

А был ли у меня выбор?

Некоторое время я просто существовал в этой сумрачной боли. До тех пор, пока Андрей не ушел на войну и почти сразу вернулся обратно. В виде подготовленного для хранения в своей ячейке тела.

Принятое на следующий день решение было очень напрямик. Очень топорным. Очень глупым и подростковым. В принципе, меня могли бы расстрелять, как за измену. Без разбора.

После занятий я подошел к одному из своих преподавателей, Максиму Юрьевичу, являвшемуся по совместительству нашим деканом. Вообще почти весь преподавательский состав любил меня не только за отличные оценки и конкурсы, которые я выигрывал для них, но еще за вдумчивость, а я впервые решил попробовать сыграть на этом. И на честности.

Я спросил, возможно ли что-то сделать с контрактом, с обязательным призывом в горячую точку, под которым подписался? И пока он не ответил, объяснил, что дело тут не в моей трусости, а в том, что я вижу это все отчаянно бессмысленным. Что я готов взяться за любое дело, способное принести пользу, готов даже погибнуть за него, за родину, лишь бы это не было таким… неоправданным транжирством человеческого ресурса, способного дать больше, нежели почти мгновенную гибель.

Максим Юрьевич долго молча буравил меня своими стальными, как море, глазами. А потом собрал вещи и вышел из аудитории, не сказав ни слова.

Неделю я почти не спал. Неделю я ждал, когда за мной приедут, отвезут к стенке, чтобы просто и без затей убить.

Неделю спустя в той же аудитории, после той же лекции Максим Юрьевич велел мне задержаться. Когда все разошлись, он спросил:

— Ты готов ответить за свои слова?

Медленно, не отводя взгляда, я кивнул. Я правда был готов. Ожидание смерти хуже самой смерти.

Вопреки этим самым ожиданиям, он привел меня не в темноту ночи и не в казематы, а, предварительно созвонившись с кем-то, в администрацию госбезопасности.

Сидя на казенном неудобном стуле, я мокрыми трясущимися ладонями держал ручку и подписывал бумагу за бумагой, проделывал то же самое затем и в электронном виде. О неразглашении, о невыезде, еще черт знает о чем.

Потом меня снова повели куда-то, в большой круглый кабинет, где здоровый мужик с выбритыми висками втирал мне про машину времени, которую они изобрели, про необходимость тестирования ее, про светлое будущее… Все это казалось дурным сном второсортного писателя. И все же, когда он спросил меня, готов ли я стать добровольцем в испытаниях за внесение поправок в контракт на обучение, я бешено закивал, а, взяв себя в руки, подтвердил вслух коротким и серьезным:

— Да.

Дальше была еще кипа документов, переезды, беготня…

К моменту, когда меня ввели в загородную научную лабораторию, голова раскалывалась от переполнявшей ее новой информации, а ведь это было только началом.

Меня познакомили с начальником проекта. Козлецкий Станислав Александрович. Или просто Стас, как он попросил себя называть.

Стас был очень суматошным, рассеянным и всегда выглядел так, будто к чему-то внимательно прислушивается, вне зависимости от того, говорил с ним кто или нет. Что важнее, Стас был молодым ученым, сумевшим разработать и довести до ума «пространственно-временной телепортатор» на основе уже существовавших в закрытом бета-тестировании телепортов на короткие дистанции массового назначения, которые стали концептуально возможны после открытия Новой Физики в середине века.

Стас с энтузиазмом расписал мне, как, что и зачем.

Я должен был стать одним из первых путешественников во времени. На вопрос о том, кто был до меня и с каким успехом, он уклончиво ответил, что сведений о том, существовали ли аналогичные разработки в других странах, он не имел, и это не казалось ему принципиальным, а испытания в любом случае сопряжены с опасностью.

Моей задачей будет отправиться в прошлое. Куда? Важен сам факт возможности перемещения туда и обратно, остальное не так значимо, лишь бы ни одно мое действие в нем не смогло повлиять на будущее.

Там я должен буду провести какое-то время, меньшее — месяц, потому что назначить для машины срок короче в данный момент невозможно; ее работа требует слишком мощных энергетических затрат, перегрузок и перегревов. В нашем времени все условия будут заданы программой, после включения которой начнется цикл длиною в час, а там, где окажусь я, за это время пройдет три года. Портал, через который я могу вернуться, будет появляться на короткие сроки с определенной периодичностью; временные промежутки будут увеличиваться экспоненциально: через месяц, через четыре и далее, а чтобы вернуться, мне надо будет подойти к месту выброса со специальным ретранслятором. Через три года портал откроется в последний раз, и если я не вернусь тогда — я не смогу вернуться уже никогда. Меня будут считать мертвым. Даже если это будет не так, зайти в ту же точку, чтобы проверить, никто не сможет и не станет, потому что пока машина дает теоретическую погрешность в плюс-минус сотню лет. Сколько это на практике — неизвестно вовсе.

Он пытался объяснить мне принцип действия, но для понимания нужно было знать явно больше пяти школьных классов физики.

Думаю, весь дальнейший конкретный план оброс деталями, когда Стас и его команда чуть лучше познакомились со мной лично и узнали о происхождении.

Итоговое решение отправить меня в исконные земли, Ямало-ненецкий округ, но на двадцать две тысячи лет назад, в верхний палеолит, поразило меня, но как-то лениво, что ли.

Я вообще, казалось, перешел ту грань, когда жизнь и вещи из серьезных становятся сначала абсурдными, а потом ты смотришь на все будто со стороны, будто не с тобой. Как игра в очках виртуальной реальности.

Но я все же ожидал, что окажусь в сообществе, где люди умеют говорить и вообще сколько-нибудь развиты.

О том и спросил. Мне ответили, что говорить в то время люди уже как-то, но умели, и вообще их образ жизни и рацион должен походить на тот, что ведут мои бывшие соплеменники. Такое предположение о недалекости моего рода чуть задело, но я не стал спорить. Если это правда, мне же лучше.

Дальше была изнурительная ежедневная подготовка. Изучение первобытных культур, палеогеографии, виртуальная практика в охоте, моделирование различных сценариев, тренировка во всем, что только могло пригодиться…

Параллельно все и каждый убеждали меня в моей уникальности и значимости, упоминая о том, какую ответственность я на себя беру и как известен стану в случае успеха. Было приятно.

Прошло полгода, и вот он, канун дня икс.

По случаю организовали закрытый банкет для участников проекта и высших военных чинов. Был и кто-то из правительства.

Люди ходили между столиков, пили, общались, то и дело хлопали меня по плечу. Несмотря на охвативший меня мандраж, я даже ощущал что-то вроде радости. Я поверил в свою значимость.

Дальше была официальная часть; произносились речи, в нужные моменты звучали овации. После того, как тот самый дядька, которого я видел в круглом кабинете, произнес прямо со сцены тост в честь меня, а выпив, люди рукоплескали мне адресно, я был почти что счастлив. Я наконец-то был кому-то нужен!

И именно в этот момент пьяный Стас оказался рядом, чтобы шепнуть в самое ухо, тихо-тихо, но умудрившись смыслом сказанного заглушить гвалт окружавшей толпы:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя взяли на это задание не потому, что так роскошен, как говорят они все, чтобы запудрить тебе мозги, а совсем наоборот.

Я развернулся всем телом и посмотрел на нависавшего надо мной Стаса в нелепо болтавшемся на нем официальном костюме. Сейчас его привычка морщить лоб и обнажать верхние десны, обычно забавлявшая, казалась мне непереносимо раздражающей. Зубы хотелось выбить, а лицо макнуть в бадью остывающего глинтвейна. Вместо этого я отпихнул свое желание куда подальше и, едва шевеля губами, почти отсутствующим голосом потребовал:

— Объясни мне свои слова.

Несмотря на затуманенность хмелем, Стас смотрел на меня предельно серьезно. В нем не было ни издевки, ни надменности, ни презрения. Он произнес:

— Тебя взяли по двум причинам. Первая: ты действительно достаточно смышлен и сообразителен, чтобы при случае не накосячить по-крупному. И вторая: твоя жизнь ничего не значит и не стоит. Ты никто и ни для кого.

Я снова ненавидел. Меня снова тошнило. Самое поганое — я точно знал, что он не врет.

Отведя взгляд, я растерянно спросил:

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь сейчас?

Он молчал.

Я снова посмотрел на него.

Только тогда он выплюнул, но совсем не то, что я ожидал услышать:

— Злись и ненавидь; это поможет тебе выжить гораздо лучше идеализированных представлений о себе как о герое, собравшемся вместо войны на курорт в прошлое.

Я посмотрел на него чуть, а потом все резко стало окончательно невыносимым. Развернулся, чтобы уйти, но он цепко схватил меня за руку и затараторил свистящим шепотом:

— Ты не один из первых людей, кто будет испытывать работу пространственно-временного телепортатора. Ты и есть первый. Но если ничего не выйдет — ты будешь не последним. Люди погибали и будут погибать ради чужих идей, пытаясь что-то кому-то доказать. Возможно, у них, в отличие от тебя, будут семьи, возможно, они будут кому-то нужны. Тебе проще уйти и не вернуться. И все же, если у тебя получится, возможно, всю дальнейшую череду смертей удастся предотвратить. Не сразу, хорошенько все проработав, но… у всех нас появится шанс на будущее. Которого сейчас нет. Ведь, в конечном итоге, не ты один смертник. Мы все.

Стас выпустил меня, но я больше и не порывался уйти.

Впервые в жизни я с такой отчетливостью ощущал бессмысленность всего сущего и детерминированность бытия.

Грустно и сочувственно посмотрев на меня какое-то время, он все же неожиданно ответил:

— Я говорю тебе это, говорю правду, потому что ты мне нравишься. Я искренне хочу, чтобы у тебя получилось. По разным причинам. И по причине своей симпатии — тоже.

Я кивнул ему. Мне нечего было сказать. Ни одно слово больше не стоило ничего. Как и я сам.

Никто и ничей.

Этой ночью я так и не смог заснуть.

Я бежал от смерти безличной, чтобы найти смерти иной… но разве хоть что-то оттого изменилось?

Наутро в положенное время я пришел, переоделся в заранее сшитую для меня одежду, нацепил колчан и лук, к поясу привязал скребки, бурдюк с водой, немного вяленого мяса в мешочке. Отдельно взял набор сушеных целебных трав, которые встречались в той местности, и костяную иглу для сшивания ран. Вот и весь хирургический комплект.

Операцию по имплантации ретранслятора вместо зуба мудрости мне сделали заранее. Прическу в виде доброй сотни африканских косичек с вплетенными бусинками для видео- и звукозаписи — тоже. Еще одну голокамеру вставили в амулет; его сделали из той самой рыбки, которую я вырезал когда-то в далеком детстве из кости, посчитав достаточно аутентичным. Все это было нужно, чтобы свою миссию я провел с максимальной пользой по всем фронтам. И вашим, и нашим, и себе.

Каждый желал мне удачи. Отвечал я неохотно, а когда заговорил Стас, отвернулся было, но, прикусив губу, заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза и снова кивнуть. Да и да. Я все понимаю. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Мне дали антибиотики и прочие таблетки разного спектра направленности, которые должны были отчистить тело от опасных для аборигенов микроорганизмов, пустили в специальную стерилизующую камеру, а потом, оттуда — к порталу.

Некоторое время я просто стоял, поглощенный отчаянием, пока они запускали программу, а потом громко спросили, готов ли я.

— Готов! — крикнул в ответ.

Все произошло очень быстро и почти неощутимо, разве что в животе скрутило; возможно, это была просто привычная мне тошнота, помноженная на нервозность.

Когда я отправился в неизведанный мир, уверенный в том, что обречен на смерть, и, возможно, даже страждущий ее, мне было восемнадцать.


	3. 2.

## 2.

Низина со следующим за ней болотом — одно из немногих мест на километры и километры открытой всем ветрам тундры, где после не так давно сошедших ледников умудрился взрасти реденький хвойный лес.

Неудачно ступаю по тонкому трухлявому бревну и чуть не заваливаюсь в топь; часть коры с треском отламывается, демонстрируя колонию причудливых склизких грибов на обнаженной древесине. Впереди со ствола на землю спешно соскакивает потревоженный мной лемминг.

Забавно: бегством рыжеспинного юркого зверька был встречен и мой первый шаг в этих землях.

Когда я появился здесь…

Не только временной расчет дает погрешность в сотни лет; с пространственным, видимо, не лучше. По плану точка выхода должна была оказаться на спокойной равнине.

По плану, разумеется, не вышло.

Вместо этого я замер у самого края плато, возвышавшегося над долиной с многочисленными зеркалами озер. Забрось меня на полметра вперед — разведывательная миссия закончилась бы, не успев начаться. Но это мне еще повезло! С ужасом представлял: вот из-за ошибок в расчете я появляюсь в толще скалы или холма, а вот — мучительно умираю.

Как бы то ни было, а продолжать стоять на краю своей потенциальной гибели, удачно не случившейся, настроения не было. Я сделал шаг назад и от неожиданности чуть не прыгнул вперед, с обрыва: из-под ног выскочил лемминг и, пропищав что-то грозное на прощание, ускакал вдаль. Такой маленький и такой опасный. Чуть не погубил большое глупое животное в лице меня. Наверное, гордился бы, коли знал.

Пытаясь успокоиться, вдохнул полной грудью, и запахи вернули меня к давно забытому. Так пахло мое детство.

Я огляделся по сторонам. Я был дома. И я никак не мог поверить, что это — иной мир.

Не позволив себе углубляться в болезненные воспоминания, собрался с мыслями. Болотистый край выглядел не идентично, но близко к смоделированной карте, которую заставил себя запомнить досконально. Я представлял, куда мне надо идти, если планирую встретиться с живыми людьми, но все равно заплутал.

Ту ночь пришлось провести одному в небольшой выбоине в скале с узким входом. Она была труднодосягаема для хищника; чтобы добраться до нее по отвесной стене, требовалась сноровка. И все равно я не сумел сомкнуть глаз ни на секунду.

Белые ночи всегда окончательно сходили на нет спустя две недели после моего рождения там, в настоящем, и здесь это правило тоже работало. Тьма была не такая, как в городе по ночам, и даже не такая, как зимой в селениях титульного народа моего родного округа.

Она была не только кромешная, без единого огонька. Она была холодная. Пустая. Одинокая.

В завываниях и свисте ветра, игравшего в каменных лакунах, я слышал обрывки угроз потусторонних сил. Стоило лечь, как под ухом звучал топот тысячи маленьких ног. Отовсюду — скрежет, шипение, рычания. Внутри — постоянный страх.

Я всегда чувствовал себя одиноким, но, оказалось, никогда не был таковым по-настоящему. Прежде мир был наполнен людьми; они находились, самое дальнее, за соседней стенкой, и это казалось раздражающим. Но в тот миг я бы многое отдал за подобного рода «дискомфорт».

Костер разжигать не решился: побоялся угореть, да и выходило до сих пор плохо, раз через десять. Для разведения огня трением и трутом нужна непоколебимая решимость и твердость рук, а внутреннее состояние было слишком близко к отметке «паническое», чтобы такими качествами блистать.

Потому я был воистину рад наступлению зябкого росистого утра.

Однако, выбравшись на склон, тотчас замер. На разнотравье красовались гигантские следы. Мамонты?! Нет, конечно, в виртуальных мирах я сталкивался и с ними, но они для меня являли собой нечто столь же небывалое, как и гигантские скорпионы, которых в игре расчленял магическим огненным мечом. Только вот здесь-то все взаправду!

И именно после всего этого я понял, почему вариант «пожить месяц на одном месте, дожидаясь, пока портал откроется вновь и не вливаясь в социум» для меня не рассматривали.

Возможно, он был бы применим для матерого отшельника, опытного егеря, прожженного военного. Для человека с годами физической и психологической подготовки. Но никак не для городского мальчишки, возомнившего, что он особенный и ко всему готов. Пускай это не было выражено во мне так же ярко, как в иных сверстниках, но, должно быть, снобское презрительное превосходство читалось за версту.

Я взобрался на высокий пустовавший постамент, и Стас был очень прав, когда, прочистив горло и похлопав по плечу, указал мое место и предложил, смерив гордыню, аккуратненько спуститься.

В одиночку мне никак не протянуть; я бы сошел с ума, но, скорее, меня бы раньше растерзали и сожрали дикие звери.

Люди… Они могли поступить так же, конечно. Но существовала вероятность, что ничто человеческое им, пускай совсем иным, но уже хомо сапиенсам, не чуждо.

Я несколько раз переспрашивал у нашей исследовательской группы: «вы уверены, что именно палеолит? Почему не мои, ненэй ненэче, но лет двести назад?» Объяснения были разной степени расплывчатости; общую картину пришлось составлять самому, причем окончательно вышло почему-то лишь в эту ночь. До того ответ на вопрос интересовал столь же лениво, как его мне давали.

Скорее всего, погрешность времени была не в плюс-минус сотню лет; это самый оптимистичный прогноз. На деле она могла измеряться пятьюстами, а может, и тысячами. И если отправляться «назад» в таком случае не так рискованно: собственно, как жили ненцы веками, так и живут себе, — но, забрось меня вместо этого вперед… Кто знает, что бы произошло. Может, меня встретила бы радиационная пустошь, льющая кислотными дождями на мать-Россию. А может, господствующие на некогда «нашей» территории иные расы, возможно даже — внеземные. Кто знает? Никто, но мне такое знать точно не положено. Нет, нужно было время, когда на протяжении тысячелетий все оставалось неизменным. Когда развитие измерялось не годом, а сотнями лет.

Основываясь на существующих данных вроде остатков стоянок и очагов, ученые спрогнозировали, где бы мне имело смысл очутиться. С наибольшей вероятностью выделяли два места: скалистый берег у моря, где не раз встречались кости крупных животных, мясо с которых было аккуратно снято скребками, а еще — захоронения людей, и следы лагеря под горой близ Пым Ва Шора — минерализированных термальных источников, самых северных в Европе. Эти два места разнесены друг от друга, но не слишком далеко; они наверняка охватывают ареал перемещения кочевников. Поскольку отправляли меня ориентировочно в лето, решили, что в это время года искать людей следует у моря: зимой как-то логичнее подбираться к семидесятиградусным природным ваннам, а летом можно и рыболовством промышлять в умеренно-прохладной воде.

А почему вообще север? Помимо того, что сам я из тех краев, а значит, места и рацион должны быть для меня привычными, все посчитали, что так безопаснее. Ведь где много жизни, там много и смерти. На юге все ярче, быстрее… скоротечнее. Север плавен и обстоятелен, выживать сложнее, и желающих это делать в неблагополучных краях меньше, но если уж удается — непременно размеренно и степенно. Это правило одно для всех детищ природы: растений, животных, скал, воды, людей…

Поэтому я здесь.

И как же я радовался, несмотря на бившийся в груди страх, когда на третьи бессонные сутки уже в закатных сумерках на короткий миг вдалеке полыхнул алеющий язык.

Огонь.

Он был бы едва заметен в других обстоятельствах, но только не посреди бесконечного одиночества. Возможно, это был мираж тундряной пустыни и моего воспаленного разума, ведь под какими углами ни пытался высмотреть пламя после — не удавалось. Но и выбора у меня не было. Игра стоила свеч. Морок мог оказаться реальным оазисом жизни. Я должен был проверить.

Идти пришлось с час. Все это время я обдумывал, как лучше подобраться, крадучись или напрямик. В итоге решил, что вскоре совсем стемнеет, а если тратить время еще и на длительные разведывательные наблюдения, шанс стать жертвой ночного зверья с острым сумеречным зрением значительно выше, да и если шпионить без должной сноровки, гораздо проще получить стрелу промеж глаз, чем при непосредственном контакте. Лишь бы не каннибалы… Лишь бы вообще были.

Осторожно и плавно, но не таясь (тем более, что в долине укрываться особо было не за чем), наконец приблизился к месту, где, казалось, видел огонь. Я был ровно над ним, но склон слишком крут, чтобы спускаться напрямик. Когда начал огибать холм и опустил свой взгляд, то даже замер на секунду, а потом ускорился в два раза, почти срываясь на бег.

Теперь точно — не показалось.

Все так просто! Я больше не видел отблесков огня, потому что вход в пещеру довольно плотно занавешен, да и костер явно рассчитан на планомерное прогревание и горение, а не на исполнение роли сигнального факела.

Меня заметили еще издалека. Грозно завыла свора собак. Три мрачные тени ночных дозорных тут же выскочили из-за барабаном натянутой светящейся шкуры. Они безлико подняли луки. Я плавно вскинул руки и крикнул, протяжно, но не резко:

— Э-э-эй!

Костяное острие трех стрел продолжало смотреть на меня. Псы угрожающе рвали лапами землю, пригибаясь к ней брюхом, в любой момент готовые к прыжку.

Предпочитая не думать ни о чем и не прислушиваться к себе, ибо панический ужас подначивал развернуться и бежать, а инстинкты — выхватить свое оружие и защищаться, я просто продолжил свой путь навстречу судьбе, теперь уже находившейся не в моих руках.

Я не прогадал.

Когда дистанция между нами сократилась до не выгодной в стрелковую пользу и уже стало возможным при желании разглядеть лица, один из племенных совершил резкий выпад и, прежде чем я успел что-либо понять, заломал мне руки.

Страх подгибал колени и липко тек холодным потом вдоль хребта.

Собаки все надрывались и тыкались носами мне в ноги, придирчиво обнюхивая. Кажется, так же поступил и человек за моей спиной: тяжело втянул воздух у самой шеи, будто мог по запаху считать, что я из себя представляю.

Дальнейшее отложилось в памяти хаотичным световым мельтешением.

Меня затолкали внутрь пещеры. Осмотреться я не успел.

Со всех сторон звучали голоса; тарабарщина из перешептываний, вопросов и эмоциональных выкриков. В меня вглядывались и тыкали пальцами; кто-то размахивал руками и делал рубящие жесты. Не разобрать было ровным счетом ничего.

Мои запястья продолжали находиться в захвате, пока они снимали с меня лук и колчан, отвязывали пояс с притороченным скарбом, без конца продолжая что-то спрашивать на непонятном мне наречии. Вещи были тщательно досмотрены, травы — особенно. Их с пристрастием обнюхали, но попробовать не решились.

Пара женщин осмелилась приблизиться. Теперь они без конца водили пальцами по узлам и нитям из шерсти овцебыка, украшавшим мою кожаную тунику, рассматривали грубо положенные швы.

Я не шевелился, и с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Даже если и хотел вырваться или сказать что — все равно бы не смог. Полный ступор. От переполнявших чувств, шока, усталости и тепла вело так, как, должно быть, иных от алкоголя.

Поверхностно и рвано дыша, как астматик, все ждал хоть какого-то их решения.

Наверное, трясущийся, высокий, бледнокожий и тощий, безбородый, закусанный мокрецом и проведший без сна пару ночей, выглядел я на их вкус более чем жалко. Потому что вскоре меня подпихнули к костру и заставили сесть поверх мехов, скрученных в тугие свертки наподобие пуфов. Человек, все это время до отечной боли сжимавший мои руки, наконец отпустил и вышел из-за спины, сел поодаль. Он стал первым, кого мне удалось разглядеть.

Пытаясь успокоиться, я сконцентрировал все свое внимание на нем одном. Мужчина, сурово, но спокойно глядевший в ответ, определенно был молод, возможно даже — младше меня. В его внешности отчетливо проглядывали неандертальские корни: рыжий, с мощными надбровными дугами и плавной линией челюсти. Кожа была светлой, будто полупрозрачной, с проступавшими на висках венами. Через бровь, по скуле и по кистям тянулись давние шрамы. Сказать про телосложение наверняка было затруднительно, поскольку одет он был в висячую рубаху с капюшоном наподобие наших ненецких малиц, но при том, что ростом был невысок, ощущался крепко сбитым и сильным. О том же недвусмысленно напоминали жгущие крапивой запястья. Во всей своей основательности парень казался высеченным из камня умелой рукой.

Нашу «игру в гляделки» прервал шорох справа. Развернувшись, я увидел перед собой мужчину совсем иного типа внешности. Лет тридцати пяти, черноволосый и с темно-пепельным оттенком кожи, с раскосыми, как у меня, глазами, он напряженно стоял подле, а обратив мое внимание к себе, произнес что-то раскатисто-лающее с явно вопросительными интонациями. Мне не удалось вычленить из этой тирады отдельные слова, хоть отдаленно фонетически напоминающие привычные языки. Я поджал губы и попытался как можно яснее выразить мимически недоумение и непонимание. Мужчина вздохнул тяжело, а потом сказал по буквам:

— Игий.

— Игий? — сорвалось с языка вслед за ним, звук в звук.

Он кивнул, показал рукой на себя и повторил. Затем указал пальцем на рыжего парня и столь же отчетливо прорычал:

— Вэрр.

Тот плавно кивнул мне, как бы приветствуя. Я ответил ему тем же и попробовал на слух и его имя тоже. В том, что это было именно оно, сомнений не оставалось. Вполне логично, ведь первое, для чего, должно быть, появились слова — имена собственные, вот и «знакомство» с новой общиной и новым языком для меня начинается «с начала».

Прижав ладонь к груди и почтительно склоняя голову, я представился перед ними:

— Вара.

Мы обсуждали момент возможного знакомства с нашими, и они сами предложили мне при случае представиться по фамилии, ведь та звучала достаточно просто и лаконично, уж в сравнении со специфичным «Игорь» точно, а своего настоящего имени Ейко я никому никогда суеверно не называл, хотя к самому себе в мыслях обращался именно так.

Игий кивнул коротко, показав, что понял, потом что-то произнес, и одна из еще незнакомых женщин подтащила ко мне полуобглоданные кости. Печеное мясо по вкусу напоминало конину и было довольно жестким, но я, со своей нарушенной от недосыпа терморегуляцией и отчаянно мерзнущий, был рад любой теплой еде.

Какое-то время все или молчали, или тихонько перешептывались, а я разглядывал каждого. В основном жители этого племени имели схожие морфологические признаки, в отличие от тех двоих, что познакомились со мной «лично». Лица у них широкие, с вытянутым заостренным подбородком и круглыми мощными скулами, кожа смуглая, волосы тоже какого-то среднего тона, близкого к русому, глаза, хотя и монголоидного типа, но, по большей части светлые, серые или болотистые, носы широкие, чуть приплюснутые, а носогубные складки ярко выражены. И у женщин, и у мужчин узкие бедра, широкие плечи и вытянутые контуры тела. Вообще роста они немногим ниже меня, что, насколько я понимал, для древнего мира считалось значительно выше стандарта. Одежда на них была совершенно иного покроя, так что вызванный мной ажиотаж неудивителен. В основном она представляла собой мешковатые плотные кафтаны с капюшонами и меховой оторочкой, украшенные костяными и деревянными крупными бусинами. Волосы носились собранными в косички, но их плели в три раза меньше и толще моих. Еще были две девушки и парень, больше похожие на Игия. В сумме же — десять мужчин, шесть женщин и четыре ребенка, чей пол я с ходу не разобрал. Полагаю, большинство если и было старше меня, то ненамного; однако я же со своей гладкой кожей и худым плавным телом, не успевший заматереть в суровых жизненных условиях, должен был казаться им подростком. Это и подтвердилось позже, но тогда я не понял.

Стоило мне доесть, как Игий, исполнявший, насколько стало ясно, роль вожака, снова обратился ко мне:

— Ваара, йидэд.

Конечно, я не понял. Тогда он показал, сначала на себе, как бы снимая одежду, а после потянув меня за рукава. Подчиняясь, одним движением скинул тунику, но этого оказалось мало. Меховые мокасины и штаны, обмотанные замшевыми ремнями, легли рядом. Я стоял перед незнакомыми мне людьми абсолютно нагой. Из-за близости костра холодно не было, но поджилки все равно снова затряслись, хотя внешне я отчаянно не подавал вида и уж тем более смущения. Ко мне приблизился Вэрр и, отделившись от толпы, еще один крупный парень, имя которого, как выяснил позже, было Гур. Они стали тщательно осматривать меня и внюхиваться, прощупывать тело, отводить пряди волос за ухом, придирчиво вглядываться в подмышки, похлопыванием между бедер заставили раздвинуть ноги и посмотрели там тоже. Я попытался отнестись к этому как к медицинскому осмотру, тем более что именно этим, похоже, происходившее и являлось. Наконец, они дошли до моих стоп, и, поднявшись, Гур заключил:

— Сза зуэнн.

Игий спросил что-то еще, и парень кивнул.

Как я узнал позже, речь шла о том, что я чистый. Без признаков болезней, за которые меня могло изгнать мое племя, убоявшись, но и без каких-либо меток, говорящих о принадлежности. Отсутствие шрамов также настораживало. Подумав, старейшина сделал вывод:

— Сза айкь цдзуэйгэ.

Этим Игий приравнял меня по возрасту и статусу к младшим, едва вошедшим в возраст настоящего охотника. То есть, перекладывая на наши реалии, фактически он предположил, что мне около тринадцати-четырнадцати.

Вожак кивнул мне, чтоб одевался, между тем шепчась еще о чем-то со своими. Потом отошел куда-то, а вернулся уже с плоским вытянутым камнем, на котором была растерта сырая субстанция, напоминавшая зеленую глину. Посмотрев мне прямо в глаза, Игий спросил:

— Ваара, альм? Ма виэль?

Я снова не понимал, о чем речь, но Игий быстро и лаконично объяснил пантомимой. Он обвел своих людей и свое логово узловатой дланью, повернулся обратно ко мне и раскинул руки как для объятий. Приглашал меня остаться с ними?

Сглотнув, я кивнул и сделал шаг вперед. Игий остановил мое движение вытянутой рукой. Подошел вплотную сам, закрыл ладонью мои веки. Я почувствовал, как по лицу, от виска до виска, проходится что-то холодное и вязкое, оставляющее после себя след. Понял, что это — ритуальное нанесение глины. Вопрос был только в том, под каким именно договором я сейчас подписывал соглашение, и что они попросят взамен?

Но об этом пока не было речи, а если бы и была, разве же я разумел?

Спать меня отправили на узкие шкуры, заботливо расстеленные в дальнем темном углу пещеры, однако перед этим было долгое знакомство. Каждый член общины по очереди подходил ко мне и представлялся, а я кивал в ответ и отчаянно пытался запомнить огромный массив непривычной информации на и без того оглушенную впечатлениями голову.

Позже я узнал, что каждое имя несет в себе какой-то конкретный смысл и, по сути, является словом. «Игий» означало «ночь» или «темный», очевидно указывая на его тип внешности. «Вэрр» — «кровь» или «красный»; возможно, у этого была иная предыстория, особенно учитывая многочисленные шрамы, рассекающие его тело, но тогда я думал, что все дело в пламенеющей рыжине. То, как они называли меня, «Ваара», означало «одинокая гора» и казалось им логичным. Все же я возвышался над любым из них; довольно доступная ассоциация.

Когда я неумолимо, несмотря на треволнения, засыпал, кутаясь в тяжелую шкуру, мне чудилось, что все вокруг не по-настоящему, что я слишком надолго остался в виртуальности, но огненного меча смерти у «изголовья» не наблюдалось.

Вообще оружие у меня временно отобрали. Вернули только на следующий день, когда с утра, позавтракав остатками вчерашней дичи, мужчины засобирались в путь, очевидно, на охоту. Поглядев, Гур махнул мне рукой, чтобы шел с ними, и кинул мои лук с колчаном. Сами они, помимо прочего, были вооружены копьями и костяными ножами. Я пригляделся — каменные пластины наконечников казались тонкими и очень острыми, как сталь.

Когда я сам тренировался обрабатывать нуклеус разными способами, выходило в основном скверно и грубо, сколы шли не по тем местам, орудия получались едва ли достойными даже раннего палеолита. Полгода — отчаянно мало для совершенства в подобных навыках; современный человек, обыкновенный потребитель и раб технического прогресса, с ироничным превосходством отзывается о способностях людей древних, но попроси его повторить нечто столь «примитивное», неважно, наскальную живопись или ручное рубило — непременно облажается. И лажать будет сотни, тысячи раз, прежде чем начнет хоть что-то получаться. И это не говоря о злорадном вопросе «ну и где твоя техника теперь?», обязательно бы назревшем, окажись такой человек, и отдаленно не напоминающий Кулибина, в «чистом поле», ином времени или мире без всего. Возможность моментально получить ответ на любой вопрос сильно упрощает жизнь, но она же здорово развращает. К этому привыкаешь как к должному и чувствуешь себя почти всесильным, было бы желание. А потом оказывается, что ничего на самом-то деле не можешь, не знаешь и не умеешь.

Я исключением не являлся.

У меня были какие-то навыки. Базовые.

Никчемные.

Сказать, что на практике охотник из меня вышел неважный — все равно что промолчать.

Нет, в первые дни, когда мы ставили ловушки и добывали мелкую дичь, а потом дошли до берега моря и там собирали прибитые волнами ракушки, а кто-то из парней ловил рыбу гарпуном, все было нормально, и я не выделялся особо, хотя, бывало, некоторые из них на меня «шикали», чтобы ходил тише.

Свободное время я тратил на попытки коммуницировать, обучаясь новым словам через игру в «крокодила», у которого правила наоборот. Ведь загадывающих было сразу много, а разгадывающий один — я сам. Чувствовалось, что ко мне приглядываются, но никто не пытался меня гнать. К жизни в пещере, достаточно просторной для всех, я привык довольно скоро. Почти все ее стены как лоскутным шитьем были покрыты шкурами разных цветов и оттенков. Местами висели черепа и кости, очевидно, украшавшие помещение. У очага размещалась пара здоровенных бивней; на одном из них кто-то пытался выгравировать изображения неких зверей, не поддающихся видовой идентификации. Одна из стен была оголена, и на ней тоже тренировались в художественном высекании изображений; по мастерству исполнения они не годились в подметки и онежским петроглифам. Спали здесь же, все вместе, но не вповалку, а каждый по своим привычным углам. При этом — никакого «свального греха»; похоже, была строгая моногамия и имелись устоявшиеся пары. Они ложились вместе, обыкновенно завешиваясь пологом из более тонких шкур. Это было неожиданно, но меня отчего-то радовало. Во мне жила моя малая родина, примеры, вспышками и моделями запечатленные в детском мозгу, и я боялся грязи, той, которой встретил меня большой мир.

Ни керамики, ни, разумеется, металлов не использовали.

Позже я пытался вылепить из глины и обжечь крупные сосуды вроде котлов; не знаю, что я делал не так, но они неминуемо трещали и лопались при обжиге, а наши смотрели недобро и подозрительно, не понимая, чего я пытаюсь добиться, и злясь, что я так тупо расходую ритуальный материал, который возможно добывать лишь два месяца в году. Удалась мне только пол-литровая плошка, и то лишь на днях, когда я попробовал взять сусло из другого — очередного — карьера, а потом еще попытаться очистить от примесей и заведомо подсушить на солнце. Консервативные соплеменники к моим причудам привыкли давно и знают, что иногда это приносит пользу. В этот раз результат их поразил к моему вящему удовлетворению. Не сразу, конечно. Лишь тогда, когда я показал им, как благодаря этому вода может стать горячей; значительно горячей, чем термальные воды Пым Ва Шора. И первым делом сварил ягодный морс, а после — пару моллюсков, вечно получающихся при нерегулируемом запекании в костре слишком жесткими, а сейчас — в самый раз. Кажется, новыми вкусовыми ощущениями я умудрился впервые за все время пребывания здесь действительно хоть в чем-то им не просто помочь, а перевернуть сознание. Еще вчера вечером многие сидели, набрав себе глины и прилежно вылепляя миски разной степени кривости. Что у них получилось в итоге и получилось ли — я не знаю, а теперь не узнаю и вовсе никогда.

Снова что-то, глупое и горькое, встает в горле рыбьими костями, но я только головой мотаю, не смея отвлекаться. Сейчас будет длинный подъем на крутой склон, и если я опять разревусь — дыхалки не хватит.

Возвращаю себя из настоящего и почти не прошлого к более дремучим временам, когда я был зеленым «айкь цдзуэйгэ» по местным меркам.

Первыми, с кем удалось сойтись, оказались дети. Два мальчика и две девочки; наверно, младшей было около четырех, а старшему — девяти. В отличие от закоснелых взрослых, малышню интересовало все новое. Они вились вокруг меня и смеялись над чем-то своим. Как-то раз они играли в хищных птиц; пытались имитировать их голоса, а я подключился. Вспомнил, как в далеком детстве мы занимались тем же самым с Варук и Сатако, и у меня выходило так убедительно, что, спрятавшись, мог обдурить старших, заставить их задирать голову, ища в небе или вблизи крылатого. Нынешнее окружение дало почувствовать себя там, в по-настоящему счастливых мгновениях. Сложив ладони вместе, я ритмично выдохнул в оставленную меж пальцами щель. На получившееся уханье полярной совы, разнесшееся по пещере и эхом отозвавшееся от свода, повернулись все. Дети застыли в немом восхищении, а потом засмеялись. Они дергали меня за руки и просили научить их. Я брал маленькие ладони в свои, складывал их, показывал, как надо дуть. Потом продемонстрировал им еще несколько свистов, а напоследок, когда взрослые стали расходиться от костра и ребятня притомилась, заговорщицки поозиравшись, исполнил пение дрофы, спустив полные щеки воздуха в сгиб локтя. Конечно, они не могли знать об этой птице и том, что за трели та выдает, но этот непристойный звук, моментально вызвавший новую порцию веселья, был им отлично знаком, а навык его реалистичного воссоздания покорил окончательно.

Это не являлось специально продуманным коварным планом, но через внимание малышни я заинтересовал и их родителей. Видя, как охотно играют со мной дети, без непонятных мне разговоров умудряясь найти общий язык, они стали охотнее включать меня в беседы и старательно объяснять незнакомое.

Все шло своим чередом, пока в одну из охотничьих вылазок привычный маршрут внезапно не сменился. Все мужчины как один резко замерли по легкому взмаху руки Гура, и лишь под моей не успевшей остановиться ногой хрустнуло. На меня зыркнули, но смолчали. Всматривались куда-то вдаль. Тем же занялся и я.

Перед нами, в долине, точками виднелось стадо неких животных. Сам бы я никогда не увидел. У них же, привыкших сосуществовать на равных с дикой природой, и чутье было воистину звериное. Они были способны обонять тоньше, видеть зорче, осязать сильнее и чувствовать… чувствовать естественней и искренней. Но это — потом.

А тогда — загонная охота.

Рассудив между собой, меня отправили в группу, которая должна была ждать у ущелья с оружием наизготовку.

Мы стояли вместе с Вэрром и Дуйвой. От напряжения подрагивали руки, а перья на конце стрелы раздражающе щекотали промеж пальцев. Я старался стоять ровно, как изваяние, подобно невозмутимому Вэрру, но не удерживался от того, чтобы нет-нет да дернуть лицом, отмахиваясь от мошки, пытающейся сесть то на белок глаз, то на губы, незащищенные глиной.

Наконец вдали послышались крики, лай и оглушительный вой, вроде августовского брачного рева оленей. Вскоре показались и они сами.

Обезумев от страха, животные мчали на нас не разбирая дороги. В этом была природная мощь, подобная цунами, и я нелепо испугался, что сейчас окажусь погребенным под пышущими жаром телами, позабыв, что стою на недосягаемой возвышенности.

А потом они приблизились так, что стало возможным их разглядеть. Метко полетело копье Дуйвы, посыпался град стрел Вэрра. Одно, другое животное в прыжке подвернуло ноги и рухнуло под добивающие копыта своих. На серебристо-белом ковре лишайников растекался багрянец крови.

И, натянув тетиву потуже, вглядываясь в могучего северного оленя, выбранного целью, встретившись с его черным мокрым живым взглядом… я опустил лук.

Этот выбор был отчаянно, катастрофически неверным.

Но я вспомнил наших оленей, с лентами и бусами в рогах, их бесстрашно подставляемые под ладонь теплые шерстистые бока. Вспомнил и не смог.

Это было совсем не то же, что ловить птиц и мелкую дичь в смертоносные силки или даже на рожны, хотя и в тех случаях, как выпутываешь окоченевшие тушки, сердце кровью обливается.

Но олень — друг, олень — кормилец…

Я ел оленину не раз. Я, разумеется, и тогда знал, что животных из стаи для того забивают. Я понимал, что сам рано или поздно займусь этим.

Знать и мочь — совсем не одно и то же.

Да, это было трусливо. Если бы племя зависело от меня одного, я бы, конечно, заставил себя любыми правдами и неправдами… Только вот ответственность за гибель живых созданий сейчас можно было переложить со своих плеч на плечи более умелые, а себя оправдать тем, что плохой охотник, верно? Я умом понимал всю бесчестность и идиотизм своего поступка, но заставить себя передумать за все то время, пока стадо бежало мимо, так и не смог.

Дуйва что-то кричал зло, то и дело вплетая мое имя. Я не стал оборачиваться и не понимал ничего, но заранее признавал все плохое, что он про меня говорил.

Поток глупых олешек-смертников иссяк. В ущелье на земле осталось пять бездвижных мощных тел, а шестое билось в агонии, бессмысленно елозя изящными ногами и размазывая кровь из стороны в сторону. Я неотрывно и не обращая внимания ни на что больше наблюдал за муками на пороге смерти, пока не подошел Гур и не проводил дух несчастного создания за этот порог. Затем он поднял глаза на нас и махнул рукой, чтобы спускались.

Я подошел последним, давая Дуйве фору в пересказывании всего, что ему хотелось выплеснуть. Остальные слушали этот эмоциональный поток внимательно и мрачно, хмуро исподлобья зыркая на меня. Парень распалялся все сильнее, а Гур, похоже, сделал ему какое-то замечание, пытаясь урезонить. Тогда он взвился, резко отскочил, в два прыжка оказался подле меня, с силой ткнул локтем промеж ребер и занес руку вновь. Это было ожидаемо, и я не мог решить, должен ли сопротивляться. Неожиданностью же стало, что обычно молчаливый Вэрр внезапно подал голос. Он не кричал, но его ровный тон звучал до мурашек угрожающе. Дуйва тут же опустил руку и фыркнул что-то. Отошел, принялся освежевывать ближайшее тело. Тем же занялись и остальные. Мне никаких указаний дано не было, а когда я присоединился к процессу, окружающие сделали вид, что меня нет. Это продолжалось и пока мы шли до нашей пещеры. На меня нарочито не смотрели, а в молчании витала тревожная угроза. Я гадал, что со мной будет дальше, и клял себя за тупость, отлично понимая, что предложи мне кто переиграть — я не стал бы ничего менять; просто не смог, да.

Не знаю, что им сказал Игий, но ни наказывать, ни изгонять меня не стали. Однако на следующий день, когда охотники начали собираться в путь и я привычно пошел следом, Гур выставил ладонь передо мной, потом схватил за запястье и заставил сесть у очага, кивнув головой на женщин с детьми. На охоту брать меня больше никто не хотел.

Остался, где приказали; нас тут выходило двенадцать: женщины — хранительницы очага и собирательницы, дети, старейшина, чуть хромающий на левую ногу, и я. К какой группе отнесли меня, было неясно, но, чтобы не сидеть без дела, сам предпочел присоединиться к первой.

Дни стали тягостными, и дело было не в работе. Большинство парней выказывали мне явное презрение, при дележке пищи до меня доходили последним и старались дать кусок пожилистей и поменьше, да и девушки сторонились и как бы невзначай начали отвлекать внимание своих детей, стоило им завязать игру со мной. Как относится ко мне немногословный Игий за его черным непроницаемым взглядом прочесть не удавалось. Деятельный Гур, без конца нагружавший сам себя, времени на меня попросту не имел. А Вэрр, как обычно нелюдимый, сидевший чуть в отдалении то с костью, по которой что-то вырезал, то за совершенствованием своего или чужого оружия, больше никак не пытался меня защищать и продолжал делать вид, что меня не существует, хотя, готов поклясться, при этом временами боковым зрением я замечал его пытливый взгляд.

Я не был уверен, что передумай они, и все бы во мне изменилось, и убийство не составило труда. Но как же отчаянно хотелось доказать свою полезность! Я решил подойти с другой стороны. Рыбалка. Она всегда давалась мне хорошо, а у них почему-то была почти не развита. Я могу показать им принципиально новое, развить эту область, и тогда они, возможно, смогут меня простить! Теперь, когда выдавалось свободное время, я усердно вытачивал фигурные крючки, но случая пойти до реки или моря все не представлялось, да и этого казалось мало. Поражать стоило по-крупному и до глубины души. Так я взялся плести сеть. Работа была долгая и муторная. На меня поглядывали недобро и подозрительно, но с интересом.

Меж тем холодать начало стремительно, осень наступала семимильными шагами, неделя за день.

Закончить с сетью не успел. Через полторы недели (я вел счет, делая зарубки на своем свежевыточенном копье) лагерь засобирался. Складывали снятые со стен шкуры, трофеи, пожитки и заготовленное различными способами мясо.

Меня охватила легкая паника. До открытия портала оставалось две недели, а выходить племя явно стремилось со дня на день, если не сегодня же.

У меня был выбор: пойти со всеми или остаться одному. То есть — выбора не было, ведь умирать, как я обиженно подумывал, прежде чем здесь очутиться, уже давно расхотелось.

Убедив себя нелепицей в духе «за две недели далеко мы не уйдем, так что я всегда смогу вернуться к сроку», тронулся в путь вместе со всеми на следующий день.

Кочевали мы чуть больше недели, упорно следуя на юг, и я с тоской думал, что если все еще планирую вернуться домой в ближайшее время, то мне следует поторопиться с принятием этого решения, ведь с каждым днем мои шансы неиллюзорно угасают. К моему удивлению, для сна мы не искали пещер; ежевечерне сооружался огромный чум из переносимых с собой шкур, костей и палок. Погода портилась. Удивительно, как скоро все менялось; недавно был конец лета, а уже со дня на день можно ждать снега. Холод пробирал до костей, так что спали мы вповалку. Мое место оказалось рядом с псами; те кисло воняли мокрой шерстью, а волкособ Вэрра Орн то и дело перекатывался во сне, придавливая меня мощным телом. Вообще ароматы в чуме стояли до тошноты естественные; тогда еще с ними мне было тяжко.

До места назначения оставалось совсем немного. Именно тогда и случилось на самом-то деле жуткое событие, умудрившееся перевернуть всю мою дальнейшую судьбу.

Глубокой ночью нас разбудил лай собак. Сердце мое забухало так, что, казалось, заглушало их гвалт. Я мало что соображал, а вот мои соседи вскочили моментально, похватали оружие, лежавшее у ног, и ринулись во тьму. Когда я вышел, то просто обомлел.

Мужчины уже унеслись далеко вперед. А им навстречу шло существо, гигантское как дом. Его поступь, казалось, вызывала легкое землетрясение и отдавалась вибрацией в моих ногах. Я различил по освещенным луной контурам и по походке: это был шерстистый носорог. Чудовищно и абсолютно бессмысленно свирепая тварь. Что с такой можно сделать, и возможно ли вообще, я не знал. Стопы приросли к земле.

Я считал минуты до смерти, уверенный, что мы обречены.

Я ошибся, и то один из немногих случаев, когда до слез был рад этому.

Похоже, нашему племени уже доводилось бывать в подобных ситуациях и у них была выработана тактика. Врассыпную мельтеша вокруг с факелами, они одновременно сбивали с толку зверюгу и отгоняли ее прочь. Вскоре их абрисы скрылись за холмом.

А через долгие пятьсот секунд я увидел, как они спешно возвращаются.

От сердца отлегло.

Рано.

Что-то было не так. Еще издалека донеслись крики. Женщины, высыпавшие наружу, остолбенели на миг и засуетились.

Я не мог разобраться в происходившем, пока не увидел своими глазами. Гур нес кого-то на руках. И «кем-то» оказался Вэрр. Еще в свете одинокого факела я понял, что все очень и очень скверно.

Когда его внесли внутрь и уложили близ вновь ярко растопленного очага, кто-то из женщин, не выдержав, разрыдался. Вэрр был весь в крови, бледен, но в сознании. Он стонал сквозь зубы не прекращая. Попытался приподняться, чтобы посмотреть на себя, но Гур цепко схватил его за плечи и не позволил. Всеобщая растерянность. Она была почти осязаема.

Не думая ни о чем, я кинулся к раненому. Спешно освободил его от одежды, чтобы понять степень повреждения. Увиденное ужасало. Похоже, носорог распорол его. Глубокая рана тянулась по внешней стороне бедра и заходила на живот. Точными аккуратными движениями прощупал стонущего Вэрра на внутренние повреждения, но диагностировать таковых не удалось.

Все это время я едва ли мог говорить с окружающими, но теперь слова всплыли и сорвались с языка сами собой:

— До мэ мигд, кдаррэв э вульн чадзь!

Моя речь была безграмотна. Дословно я просил принести мне мховое болото целиком и воду, что под ним. Никто не пошевелился. Я повернулся на изумленного Гура и впервые позволил себе проявить сильные эмоции. Я закричал ему в лицо:

— До мэ!!!

Гур посмотрел на меня безумными глазами. Я подумал, что он сейчас запросто убьет меня.

Но нет. Гур вскочил и унесся прочь, а вернулся через минуту.

Он понял меня… В его руках были спешно выдранные клочья мха, которые кинул рядом со мной на шкуры, и бурдюк полный воды.

Я благодарно кивнул и тут же принялся за дело. Под вопли боли омывал рану, вычищал ее, затем вскочил, принялся искать, чем можно зашить. Вернулся, достал костяную иглу, продел нить…

Гур перехватил мою руку, когда я стал подносить ее к ране. Все-таки не понял.

Он занес было кулак, но Игий и Вэрр одновременно крикнули ему что-то. Нехотя и проведя остро наточенным костяным ножом мне у самого горла, парень выпустил меня из захвата.

Угроза была ясна. Я сглотнул.

Можно было уйти, оставить все как есть и в случае чего формально не являться повинным в смерти его друга и соратника. Не рисковать собой. Но, как и в ситуации с оленями, выбор был сделан; я просто не мог иначе. И не потому, что хотел быть полезным пуще жизни. Не потому, что стремился выделиться. Даже не потому, что там, в своем мире, приносил клятву Гиппократа. Просто по-другому было невозможно. «Другого» не существовало. Я должен был попробовать.

Вэрр дрожал и покрывался испариной, а когда я протыкал его кожу иглой, сшивая, он дергался и не мог сдержать крика. Шансы ткнуть его при этом не туда и причинить дополнительную боль были велики, но я сдюжил. Стресс заставил выполнить свою работу филигранно, несмотря на душераздирающее несовершенство инструментария.

Я видел краем глаза, как рядом со мной напряженно дергается Гур, но меня это не волновало. Дело давалось нелегко, а глаза застилал разъедающе-соленый пот, который не было времени смахнуть. Окружающие смотрели на то, что я делаю, в немом изумлении. Не знаю, насколько у них была развита медицина, но концепция наложения швов на человека, а не одежду, им явно была незнакома.

Лишь закончив, обернув ногу Вэрра сфагнумом и примотав его шкурами, я позволил себе выдохнуть. Все произошедшее дошло и обрушилось разом. Счастье, что колотить меня начало только теперь.

Вэрр забылся вскоре, а вот я и его друг не сомкнули в ту ночь глаз. Я — потому что следил за состоянием больного, а Гур занимался тем же, но еще пристальнее следил за мной. Он молчал и хмурил брови, без конца подозрительно вглядываясь, зато больше не пытался угрожать.

До Игия кое-как удалось донести, что идти пока нельзя. Состояние Вэрра становилось то хуже, то лучше, в себя он почти не приходил, а я, соответственно, практически не спал. Рана без конца гноилась. Сначала я пытался справиться с этим регулярными промываниями, но ситуация не менялась. Тогда я вспомнил о старом надежном способе, в очередной раз шокировав моих новых соплеменников: устроил охоту за сонными мухами и дождался, чтобы они отложили яйца на рану. Вылупившиеся опарыши быстро и эффектно расправились с гноем.

В день, когда должен был открыться портал, я, плотно сжав губы, поставил на копье особо длинную зарубку, а зуб-ретранслятор мучительно зудел, раздражая десну до крови. Все это я игнорировал и совсем не думал… Разумеется. Как о белой обезьяне.

Вообще поспать нормально я позволил себе только когда мы оказались в пещерах, очевидно являвшихся постоянным жилищем нашего племени на зимний сезон, а Вэрр впервые пришел в себя на достаточно долгий срок и даже сам проявил интерес к еде.

Как задать ему классические врачебные вопросы я не знал, но начавшее улучшаться с каждым днем состояние говорило само за себя.

Меня теперь не презирали; наоборот, проявляли инициативу и стремились включить в свои разговоры, а Гур даже потрепал по плечу, сказав что-то, чего я, разумеется, не понял.

Со временем я стал разбираться в их языке детальней. Смог кое-как ответить и на абстрактные вопросы, вроде «откуда ты пришел». Не нашел ничего лучше, как с улыбкой сказать: «Прошел через годы и годы, упал с неба». Кто-то посмеялся как над шуткой, а кто-то воспринял всерьез.

Однажды, когда я в очередной раз проверял состояние своего подопечного, и сейчас продолжавший оставаться извечно замкнутым одиночкой Вэрр предложил мне посидеть с ним чуть подольше, чтобы показать, как высекать камень до рубила. Это до сих пор мне не давалось, так что я охотно согласился. Я следил за его ловкими руками и повторял, а он брал мои ладони в свои и задавал вектор и силу движений. Одним рубилом дело не ограничилось. Он взялся за меня упрямо, терпеливо обучая и никогда не злясь. Разговаривали мы крайне мало и в основном по делу, не переходя на личности и личное. Вообще по сравнению с остальными членами племени, бурно изъяснявшимися не только на словах, но и через неприкрытые эмоции, и Вэрр, и я были крайне нелюдимыми, сдержанными. В каком-то смысле мы оба были изгоями, оттого ощущали некое родство. Как бы то ни было, а к его компании я успел привыкнуть, и впервые за долгое время тревога уступила место спокойствию.

Прошел месяц, и выпал снег. Вэрру, только-только начавшему ходить самому, все не терпелось выйти на охоту; чувство бесполезности и прозябание в бездействии ощущались им столь же остро и болезненно, как и мной самим. Я читал это в его вздохах и взглядах то на соратников, собиравшихся за дичью, то на по сотому кругу до совершенства отточенные орудия. Прекрасно зная, что он никогда не выдаст себя просьбой, в один из погожих дней я сам предложил ему прогуляться неподалеку от пещеры. Вэрр старался сохранять степенность, но энтузиазм, с которым он принял мое предложение, скрывался плохо. Сам я тоже ежедневно выбирался на охоту, но ходить со всеми на крупную дичь так и не смог себя заставить. Меня категорически не понимали, но мое решение приняли, оставив на откуп занятие ловушками.

Оказавшись за пределами каменного свода, Вэрр восторженно втянул носом леденящую свежесть, широко раздувая ноздри, и удивительно ловко захрустел по искрившемуся снегу, словно и не было никакого ранения. Вскоре мы оказались на вершине невысокого холма. Все кругом ослепительно сияло. Когда же я, внутренне поверхностно сетуя на отсутствие такого блага цивилизации, как солнечные очки, сумел оглядеться, то не сразу, но заметил движение под нами, совсем рядом, мажущее белым по белому. А вот уже в белом-маленьком я разглядел три черных пятнышка. Нос и глазки. То был песец, успевший нарядиться в зимнюю шубку. Наверное, он был совсем молодой и неопытный. Скакал от занесенной кочки к кочке, махал по снегу хвостом, поднимая переливавшуюся в звонком воздухе пургу, и вообще всячески высказывал свое довольство жизнью. С улыбкой засмотревшись на трогательную картину, я не сразу, но понял, что неожиданно прошедшийся ветерок знаменовал бесшумно вскинутые Вэрром руки с луком наизготовку. Я перевел взгляд на него, а он — на меня.

Детского восторга, зажегшегося в груди, как ни бывало. Улыбка сползла с лица, а порхавшие в животе мотыльки передохли, моментально вызвав несварение. Понимая, что сейчас произойдет, я отвел взгляд вниз.

Но звука выпущенной стрелы, легко рассекающей пространство, все не звучало.

Я осмелился поднять взгляд вновь.

Вэрр стоял подле меня. Его лук был опущен, стрела убрана в колчан, а глаза под нахмуренными мощными бровями выражали смущение.

Передумал стрелять в зверя из-за моей чудовищно неуместной реакции горожанина? Я понимал, что чувствовать радость за такое — неправильно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. К этому примешивался жгучий стыд; моя инфантильность была ненавистна мне самому.

Хотелось оправдаться перед Вэрром, но просить его сделать «как надо» язык не поворачивался. Вместо этого с него необдуманно сорвалось оправдание на чуждом этим краям и временам русском:

— Уж больно красиво мышкует.

Вэрр издал удивленный булькающий звук, и тогда я понял, что натворил, но исправлять положение было поздно. Чего ожидать теперь, я не знал.

А потому изумился до глубины души, когда Вэрр, влет сократив дистанцию между нами и напряженно заглядывая мне в глаза, потребовал повторить.

Я повторил.

Он обмер, а потом резко громко выдохнул.

Резвившийся внизу песец только теперь понял, что тут не один, и в ужасе принялся улепетывать пока цел, но утрата потенциальной добычи совсем не расстроила Вэрра. Вместо этого, почему-то смущенно улыбаясь одними кончиками губ, он произнес:

— Ышка.

Я посмотрел на него недоуменно.

Он наклонил голову вбок, вскинул ладонь, указал на меня. Утвердительно прозвучало:

— Ваара.

Ладонь гулко ударилась ему в грудь, а голос прохрипел:

— Ышка.

Я все понял. Я кивнул, повторяя его жест руки, указывая на него произнес его Настоящее Имя, а потом, приложив пятерню к ключицам, впервые за одиннадцать лет назвал свое:

— Ейко.

Такого бурного проявления эмоций в ответ я не мог ожидать никак. На мне сомкнулись костедробильные объятья, и я ответил на них с равной силой.

Над самым ухом прозвучало:

— Эйко! — звонко и с ликованием, а после проникновенным шепотом, — гийидто ээназ.

На их языке это означало высшую степень благодарности.

Я подумал, что впервые в жизни обрел друга, никак не ожидая, что на деле обрел много большее.

Но об этом нам обоим еще предстояло узнать.


	4. 3.

## 3.

Огибая невысокий каменистый мыс, о который то и дело с силой бьются волны, разнося долетающие даже до меня брызги во все стороны, я не удерживаюсь и любуюсь природным градиентом. Ветра занесли в сей неблагоприятный край семена карликовых березок, а те возьми да вырасти наперекор всему. Соленая вода мучает звонко-резные листья, выжигая до иссохшейся коричневы. По этим кустарничкам можно измерять силу и дальность прибоя. Глубже в долину цвет листвы плавно сменяется с погоревшего, пожухлого, растягиваясь в ржаво-золотистой гамме, и восходит до свежей зелени. Там, среди низкорослой чащи, взглядом натыкаюсь на возвышающуюся матовую шляпку гриба. В здешних условиях его вернее наименовать надберезовиком.

В тундре грибы крайне редко бывают червивыми, но я, как и многие коренные северяне, за всю жизнь так и не смог оценить подобного дара. С детства усвоил, что грибы — еда оленя, и негоже лишать его пропитания. Даже в интернате, избавившись от веры в традиционные приметы, наблюдая, как городские жители вроде нашего воспитателя на выходных с радостью отправляются на тихую охоту, я все равно так и не познал их прелести.

Позже, углубленно изучая физиологию, понял, что дело не только в обычаях и психике, но и в организме. Иногда он сам подсказывает, что требуется, а что нет. Занимательно было узнавать о предпочтениях своих приятелей в пище, проводить связи. У одного были проблемы с поджелудочной, а узнал о них по тому, что стоило выпить кофе, и будто по глотке вверх поднималась жгучая горечь. Другой имел значительный лишний вес, ему было постоянно жарко, а еще он обожал есть соленое; думаю, таким образом его организм занимался терморегуляцией, сбрасывая температуру повышенным потоотделением. Меня же с детства приучили к вполне определенному рациону, продиктованному природными условиями. Занимательная цифра: взрослый мужчина-ненец в день потребляет около полутора килограммов мяса — колоссальное количество белков и жиров для европейцев, которое непременно вызвало бы у них перегрузки и заболевания. Обратная ситуация со сладким, с углеводами. Их в нашем рационе практически нет. А грибы богаты не только белками, но и сахарами в том количестве, какое мой метаболизм едва ли мог побороть и расщепить.

К сожалению, особенности устройства моего организма стали для окружающих еще одним поводом считать меня не таким, раздражаться и издеваться. Почему-то не только воспитанники детского дома, но и некоторые члены преподавательского состава были склонны думать, что мои постоянные несварение, тошнота и плохое самочувствие — не более, чем отчаянная попытка выделиться, выехать на жалости, нарочно лишний раз напомнить о своей инакости. Когда же наконец додумались пожаловаться врачу, и он, поняв, в чем дело, выписал мне специальную диету, все стало еще хуже. Сверстников бесило мое «особое положение», им было никак не понять, что отличие на генетическом уровне — не глупый каприз. Ни мой, ни природы.

Но зато я отлично усвоил этот закон: для того, чтобы стать частью целого, нужно иметь единого врага. Общая беда сплачивает.

А если такого внешнего фактора нет, то его очень выгодно придумать для отвода глаз. Что и делали наши власть имущие, все глубже пуская корни на троне, пока народ занимался пикировками с ветряными мельницами.

Гомосексуальность — суть та же инакость по принципу физиологии, ставшая очень удобным скрепляющим материалом на фоне «предсказуемого падения загнивающего запада». Под занавес моего пребывания в мире двадцать первого века, на фоне набирающих обороты боевых действий, за однополую любовь не просто открыто притесняли. За нее начали отдавать под трибунал и, да, как и весь прочий биомусор, буквально посылать с шашкой наголо под танки.

Пока я готовился к своей миссии, слышал краем уха новости от общажных соседей. На этаже две новенькие девчонки, второкурсницы, были уличены в «непристойных утехах и связях, порочащих…», а как с них спросили, вместо того, чтобы уйти в отказ, начали активно выступать за свои права, поднимать бунт, сеять смуту в общественности всеми доступными способами. Кончилось все это предсказуемо — очередным пополнением в двух ячейках монолита через пару недель после отправки непокорных на фронт. Биомусор в квадрате стал биомусором в глухо-черном кубе. Оттуда их голоса разума и чувств, порочащие нацию и развращающие малолетних, точно ни до кого больше не донесутся.

Я не знал этих девчонок, и, хотя мне все равно было их жаль, прежде никак не мог взять в толк, зачем им нужно было подставлять самих себя вместо того, чтобы, подобно отдельным личностям в богемной среде, тихо жаться по углам и теням при случае. Привыкший довольствоваться отчаянно малым, самим лишь фактом, что жив, обглоданными подачками судьбы, я сам и хотел бы, да не смел желать большего, тем более, что кроме себя мне нечего было дать. Ни кола, ни двора, ни реализуемых обещаний.

И тем сильнее не желал об этом думать оттого, что рыльце-то было в пуху!

Я замечал в себе склонности. Инакость. Почему, ну почему я должен был оказаться неправильным во всем?!

И если с внешностью и привычной едой так не выходило, в этом я старался как мог. Делал вид, что не такой. Для всех, но в первую очередь для себя. Словно обычный парень. Словно не мечтаю ночами или в душе лицемерно и паскудно о тех мужчинах, которые посмели проявить ко мне хоть что-то теплое, может даже, почти дружеское!

В интернате этим человеком стал Яков Давыдович, тот самый врач, назначивший мне мясную диету. Он не был ни молод, ни красив, и я не испытывал волнения, раздеваясь перед плановым осмотром, но потом, когда его не было рядом, позволял себе вспоминать о теплых пальпирующих прикосновениях и бархатистом «одевайся» с влажным содроганием в кулак.

Позже не раз видел заново пронзительный, оценивающий взгляд Максима Юрьевича, благодаря которому у меня появилась эта сомнительная, но альтернатива. Закрывал глаза, и чудилось сквозь веки, что он смотрит на меня так же, пока изучает реакции на свои движения, симулируемые трудом моих рук.

И, конечно, Стас. Сомневаюсь, что наши отношения с ним хоть раз, кроме последнего диалога, пересекали грань деловых, и все же иногда, пока шутливо обменивались информацией, ловил себя на том, как его губам идет улыбка вместо извечной округлой потерянности, и как я уже почти был готов накрыть их поцелуем вопреки всему.

Я ненавидел себя за эти мысли, обманывал, убеждал в том, как это отвратительно. Бывало даже, причинял сам себе боль в особых приступах нездоровой страсти, когда казалось, что «болезнь» наконец повержена, а потом наступала ремиссия.

Вспоминал я и Оксану, злясь. Не на нее, на себя самого. Без сомнения, она пользовалась мной, развлекая себя, как аристократка дивной животиной в эпоху колонизаций. Только вот разве я сам поступал с ней иначе, трусливо прячась за показными нормами, стремясь поступательными движениями в ее горячее податливое лоно выдолбить из себя всю дурь?

Не могу сказать, что не любил девушек; скорее, тогда еще я не любил в принципе, никого и никогда, а то, что сексуальные фантазии возникали в основном про парней, одновременно и казалось омерзительным, и заставляло еще плотней акцентировать внимание на данной теме. Все это привело к тому, что я почел за лучшее отказаться от самой идеи отношений с кем бы то ни было. Плотно закутавшись в не по годам широкий плащ отстраненности, надеялся сберечь свою якобы бессмертную душу, не войдя во искушение, не поддаваясь себе настоящему. Крупными инъекциями страха прививал любовь к конформности и жил кое-как, покуда жилось.

Но здесь, вдали от наносных условностей, где все было таким диким и правильным, чуждым и близким одновременно, я воровато вдыхал свободу и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Незнакомые с нелепой пуританской моралью племенные не стеснялись себя и своих чувств; наоборот, они выражали их максимально бурно. Что ни ночь, то под сводами пещеры раскатисто разносились стоны удовольствия. Из-за пологов происходившее было не видно, но воображение и без того дорисовывало его вполне отчетливо. Прекрасно понимая, что все это снимается на камеры, а как вернусь обратно, будет тщательно изучено, все равно из раза в раз не мог удержаться от разрядки, позже оправдывая себя, мол: что ученые там не видели и кто сам так не делал? В конце концов, я ведь даже не палеолитическое порно снимаю, взяв в жены кого-то из местных, что еще хоть как-то могло бы быть любопытно не только в исследовательских интересах историкам, в отличие от моих сольных сдавленных копошений! А еще поражался, как иные, хоть тот же Гур, место которого было не так далеко от меня, умудряются спать себе спокойно под все эти звуки неприкрытых соитий и даже временами храпом перебивать их? Но прошло время, усталость от треволнений и дел начала брать верх надо мной, а позже чужой секс и вовсе вошел в привычку. Я стал воспринимать подобное как фоновое пение назойливых пташек за окном или случку двух котов за ним же, не более.

Однако вопрос, по какому принципу здесь образуются пары, очевидно являющиеся устойчивыми, был для меня открыт. Я сам не искал себе никого, прекрасно понимая, что не смогу остаться, а значит, просто не имею никакого права брать на себя подобную ответственность. Да и кто вообще может заинтересоваться мало того, что пришлым и странным, так еще и охотником дурным? Такой, как я, ни семью прокормить не сумеет, ни статус дать иной, кроме низшего. Короче, в этом смысле все мало чем отличалось от моего мира, да и сами местные девушки не казались мне привлекательными от слова совсем. Чего я не мог сказать о парнях.

Ежедневная помывка в более чем прохладных климатических условиях была не в чести, а пробивные запахи выделений никого, кроме меня, не смущали, так что видели друг друга голыми мы нечасто, но в любом случае я ожидал обнаружить нечто подобное под бесформенными малицами. Вне зависимости от комплекции мужчины выглядели подтянутыми, что неудивительно, ведь вся их жизнь проходила в активном движении. Я старался не пялиться по сторонам, но выходило скверно. То, что кого-то из них могут интересовать себе подобные, мне и в голову прийти не могло. Быть исключительным уродом — лишь моя привилегия, верно?

Постепенно все устаканилось, а мои порочные помыслы свелись к редким передергиваниям под возбуждающий аккомпанемент. Мыслить о большем или даже представлять кого-то конкретного я себе не позволял и в остальном легко жил этой жизнью, простой и сложной одновременно.

Что важнее, я все еще был иным, но больше не был одиноким; меня не только приняли в общину. Теперь у меня впервые появился настоящий друг. И свести на нет эту робкую улыбку судьбы, исковеркав все низменными помыслами, я просто не имел права, верно?

Не знаю, скоро ли заметили окружающие, что наши отношения с Ышкой резко поменялись, но то, какой оборот они приняли в итоге, до меня определенно дошло самым последним.

Поначалу же все шло своим чередом.

На душе было удивительно спокойно, а внутри — тепло, несмотря на то, что моя зимняя накидка из белого ворса, над которой работал неустанно, забросив и близко не доплетенную сеть, до сих пор в отсутствии ворота и рукава не могла до конца защитить от морозов. Пока я корпел над этой проблемой, Ышка, сидя плечом к моему подмерзающему плечу, решал какие-то свои.

Когда мы в следующий раз пошли с ним на прогулку, он удивил меня до глубины души; будто прочел давешние мысли. Спохватившись перед каменистым навесом, ведущим в белую даль, он отошел обратно к своему углу, а вернувшись, передал мне нечто. В моей ладони оказалась вытянутая костяная пластинка с двумя тонкими прорезями и продетыми по бокам кожаными шнурами. Когда я в недоумении поднял глаза на Ышку, захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу: конечно, очки! Как бы комично они ни выглядели. Первая в своем роде горнолыжная маска, защищающая сетчатку глаза, которую в условиях снежной пустыни, массированно отражающей солнечный свет, спалить — плевое дело. На дворе был едва ли октябрь, а вокруг белым-бело; до полярной ночи месяца два.

Такая забота удивила и глубоко тронула; раньше обо мне волновалась только Хада, убеждаясь, что мне тепло и сыто, что я здоров и не грущу. С тех пор прошло время, отчуждение научило самостоятельности, но в глубине души всегда хотелось, чтобы нашелся тот, кому не все равно. Кто поинтересуется, как я, не из банальной вежливости. Конечно, внешне я со своей болезненной гордыней никогда бы не показал, что на самом-то деле готов тереться как паршивый котенок о ногу любого, кто проявит ко мне не праздный интерес, а простую человеческую доброту. Только ведь на одном этом жесте Ышка не остановился. Молчаливо, без пустых заявлений, он делал не просто шаги мне навстречу; он всегда шел рядом.

Пещера, в которой мы остановились, служила домом весь зимний сезон, длящийся приблизительно с октября по конец апреля; из этого около четырех месяцев приходилось на полярную ночь, а наступавшее в начале июля лето было коротким и холодным. Она располагалась в холмистой долине на границе с тундрой. Неподалеку протекала порожистая река. У самого входа и внутри сквозь расщелины пробивались тонкие струйки горячей минерализованной воды, создавая постоянную легкую паровую завесу. В природном кипятке и мылись, и руки грели, а как наступали особо холодные дни, даже вводили в обиход примитивные грелки: наливали воду в бурдюки из плотной кожи и использовали их как подушки. Согревались по ночам и огненными постелями: заранее выкапывали ямки, разводили в них костер, доводили до углей и застилали их плотным покрывалом. Еще — долго не остывающими плоскими камнями из очага, ну и, разумеется, естественным и древнейшим способом; кто как мог.

Мне был доступен лишь один вариант, с теми самыми грелками, поскольку, стыдно было показывать, но я так толком и не научился разводить огонь. Знать об этом позоре не следовало никому, но конспиратор из меня тот еще…

Как-то раз проснулся посреди ночи, дрожа от холода. Вода в бурдюке давно остыла, и я, завернувшись в шкуры, как в мантию, крадучись пошел ее менять. Конечно, все равно своим перемещением всполошил свору чутких псов, что не было удивительным. Кивнул им, будто людям, а они опустили свои настороженные морды и лениво продолжили следить за моим перемещением. Десятка шагов не успел ступить, когда услышал тихое Ышкино:

— Эйко.

Обращение, прозвучавшее громом в ночной тиши, заставило меня подпрыгнуть. Успокаивая клокочущее нутро, подобно случаям, когда воспитатели глубокой ночью заставали за чтением, я повернулся к другу. Он смотрел на меня сонно и вопросительно, приподняв голову с лежанки и близоруко щурясь. Почему-то мне все не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что сейчас он станет ругаться, но нет; лишь с легким беспокойством прозвучал вопрос:

— Мо маннэ?

И в самом деле, что у меня случилось такого, чтобы всех будить? Мог бы и потерпеть до утра. Со смущенной улыбкой выудил из своего скудного словарного запаса объяснение того, что мне холодно:

— Мэ калмэдэ.

Потряс бурдюком, указав на дальний угол, откуда и в темноте парило призрачным духом. Похоже, мой план Ышку не впечатлил. Он махнул рукой в сторону очага и с нажимом посоветовал:

— До сэ кэдкэ, а адаш.

Взять камни из общего огня? В их языке не было и примерных вариантов для моего ответа, а если бы и были, я бы все равно не решился сознаться, что мне глупо и иррационально стыдно так поступать. Неопределенно пожав плечами и смущенно улыбнувшись, я поспешил скрыться от чуткого друга, понадеявшись, что тот просто уснет и забудет о моих глупостях. И уж конечно, возвращаясь с новой порцией жидкого тепла, я никак не ожидал увидеть Ышку, тащившего камни от очага к моему ложу. К моменту, как я подоспел, он уже заканчивал подкладывать их под лежак, заботливо устраивая так, чтобы наверх не торчало острых углов. Я порадовался, что кругом довольно темно, а значит, он никак не может увидеть моих пылающих щек.

— Гийидто, — поблагодарил я хрипло, а Ышка кивнул, потрепал меня по плечу и отправился досыпать.

Камни приятно грели тело, а место, где он трогал меня, жгло; я всегда старался делать все по возможности тише, особенно — плакать. Так что этой ночью, к счастью, мне удалось больше никого не разбудить.

На следующее утро было жутко неловко, и, хотя Ышка не вспоминал о ночном инциденте, я все равно постарался как можно скорее уйти заниматься ловушками, а как вернулся — нарочно держался от друга подальше, находя себе общественно полезные работы. Но Ышка то ли не понял моего настроения, то ли, наоборот, слишком хорошо его прочувствовал. Когда я проходил неподалеку от него, напустив на себя крайне занятой вид, он довольно громко позвал:

— Ваара.

Не сговариваясь, на людях мы продолжали называть друг друга мирскими именами. Делать вид, что я не слышал, не имело никакого смысла; даже Инц, рядом с которой я остановился, повернулась. Проглотив судорожный вздох, я изменил траекторию, подошел к своему другу и сел рядом. Он улыбнулся мне, неловко, как и всегда, когда брался выражать иные, нежели суровость и спокойствие, эмоции; вообще делал это Ышка редко и неохотно, словно первоначально они ему были чужды, но пришлось заучить для социализации. Я смотрел на его плавный подбородок и обветренные губы, разглядывал шелушащуюся вокруг них белую кожу, и далеко не сразу решился поднять глаза. Когда наши взгляды все же встретились, он чуть кивнул мне и зачем-то шепотом поздоровался:

— Тирвэ, Эйко!

После достал из-за спины необычайно маленький лук, длиной от кисти до локтя, и кивнул, чтобы я смотрел. Вслед за луком появилась плоская полешка с проковырянной выемкой, заостренный пруток, щепки и варежка. Приготовив инструментарий, Ышка взялся за дело. Он вставил колышек, очевидно являвшийся сверлом, острием в выемку, обмотал его тетивой, придавил защищенной рукавицей ладонью и, прижимая дощечку ногами, начал энергично крутить сверло, двигая луком взад-вперед. Как завороженный, я наблюдал за занимающимися по щепе искрами и легким дымком, однако Ышка не стал раздувать пламя. Окинув меня взглядом, он остановился и протянул орудия мне, ожидая, когда я повторю.

Я ведь не говорил ему на эту тему ни слова! Как, как он понял, в чем именно дело?

Ышка возился со мной, пока я не добился желаемого результата дважды, а когда протянул его вещи ему обратно, махнул рукой, чтобы забирал эту громоздкую зажигалку себе. Возражать было бесполезно. Снова рыдать от переизбытка чувств — тоже, да еще и стыдно. Вместо этого, поддаваясь искреннему порыву, я сначала обхватил его ладонь как для рукопожатия, но, подумав с секунду, притянулся к нему всем телом и обнял. Мне было страшно, что такое проявление чувств на людях он сочтет неуместным и оттолкнет, а потому, когда почувствовал руки, ответно обвивающие мою спину, не удержался и выдохнул.

Теперь я никогда не останусь без огня.

Что важнее и страшнее, бесконтрольное пламя, разведенное Ышкой, начинало заниматься и внутри, грозясь перерасти во всепоглощающий пожар, сметающий что угодно на своем пути.

Я хитрил, убеждая себя, что это — чисто дружеское, что между друзьями тоже возникает как бы любовь, просто она иного рода.

Иного, как же! А мучившие похлеще кошмаров сны о том, как мы с Ышкой лежим вдвоем в узкой юрте у очага, и он ласкает меня все ниже и глубже, а я, задыхаясь и поддаваясь всем телом навстречу умелым рукам, смотрю на яркие звезды сквозь дымник, или о том, как, выгибаясь в пояснице подобно опасному саблезубому тигру перед прыжком, он нескромно разводит передо мной свои мускулистые ноги, покрытые мягким рыжим пушком, и призывно оглядывается, тепло улыбаясь, — абсолютно не выходили за рамки обычных дружеских отношений!

Тем не менее, я больше не спасался от Ышки или самого себя трусливым бегством, внешне поддерживая общение в обычном формате. Усмирял себя мыслью, что уже следующим летом, как племя дойдет до прежнего лагеря, вернусь обратно в свой мир.

Только вот почему-то вместо ожидаемого облегчения хотелось кричать и кусать себя за костяшки пальцев. Примерно этим я и занимался, как задумаюсь: нервно обрывал зубами заусенцы под недовольное цыканье Ышки. В какой-то момент его окончательно достала моя привычка, и как только он увидел, что я тяну руки ко рту, схватил их, сжал в своих сильных ладонях и где-то полчаса отказывался отпускать, несмотря на мои вялые трепыхания. Странно, но, кажется, именно это совсем неэротичное прикосновение выбило землю из-под ног, сокрушило так и не успевшую плотно сомкнуться линию обороны.

Пришлось признаться себе: я влюбился.

Хотелось заржать от идиотизма ситуации, но я ограничился ироничным фырканьем с перекошенной мордой, а на вопросительный Ышкин взгляд лишь отмахнулся. Во мне развернулась настоящая гражданская война, с размаху бьющая тяжелой артиллерией по нервной системе. Сражались долг и чувства, принципы и первое, сильное, настоящее. Пока верх не брало ничто, а любые перспективы и варианты страшили, одни пуще других.

Окончательно доведя себя и так ни к чему и не придя, я плюнул. Потом. Все это потом. А сейчас еще есть время. Время на то, чтобы просто жить.

Устав истязать сам себя, я решился на очередной шаг в своей жизни: быть предельно искренним и естественным в своих поступках, как в детстве.

Но все эти осознания пришли ко мне с наступлением полярной ночи, когда дел стало меньше, а времени на раздумья — значительно больше. До этого я продолжал жить в слепом и счастливом неведении относительно всего, происходившего со мной и между нами, не рефлексируя чрезмерно. Внимания требовало лишь насущное, а заглядывать дальше не было ни времени, ни смысла.

Я беспокоился за своего друга, являвшегося одновременно моим пациентом, нетерпеливо рвавшегося взяться за дело. Он понаделал запас стрел, кажется, для всего племени и на годы вперед, а теперь раздраженно выстругивал нечто, несущее скорее художественную, нежели утилитарную ценность. На возвращающихся с уловом товарищей глядел с завистью и тоской. Передвигался Ышка, заметно припадая на правую ногу. Мне даже объяснять не пришлось, что на охоту в таком состоянии ходить не стоит, он и сам прекрасно понимал, но его настроение все равно было скверным. Что делать, я не знал, но очень старался его если не развлечь, то отвлечь: разговором, делом, а иногда просто дурачась, чего не случалось десяток лет. Сейчас это почему-то выходило само собой. К моим инфантильным выходкам или корчению гримас он не присоединялся, глядел чуть снисходительно, но за этим напыщенно-заученным видом я определенно различал блеск его глаз. Значит, не зря бесчинствовал…

Через пару недель после того, как мой друг встал на ноги, его подозвал Гур. Они отошли вместе и что-то долго обсуждали.

А на следующий день Ышка после завтрака велел, чтобы я следовал за ним. Пургой меж тем уже намело по колено. Я только-только решил сделать снегоступы, но у Ышки все было готово наперед. Он вручил мне камусные лыжи, обитые снизу плотной оленьей кожей, что находится у зверя ниже колена. О подобных я смутно помнил из детства, кажется, даже ходил на них, но сейчас почему-то не додумался заранее. Идти поначалу было непривычно, но, подражая Ышке, освоился быстро. Дорога оказалась длинная, не в пример моему обычному маршруту. Зачастили деревья; мы углублялись в тайгу. Поравнявшись с целеустремленным Ышкой, я поинтересовался у него о целях нашего похода:

— Гоз эрэ, а маннэ?

Он обвел рукой чащу, затем хлопнул ладонью по топору на перевязи и пояснил:

— Ахшу ратэн да калмэ.

Заготавливать дрова к холодам, ну конечно! Снова я не подумал об очевиднейшем варианте.

В этот день мы больше разведывали, чем набирали, натянув напоследок силки. А уже на следующий тащили на себе волоком дикое количество бревен, пригодность которых Ышка, казалось, отличал по одному прикосновению к коре. Для меня психологически такое занятие как сбор дерева было гораздо приятнее, нежели охота на живность, но физически изматывало в разы сильнее.

Лень — двигатель прогресса, не так ли? А уж тем более, что велосипед с меня изобретать никто не требовал; достаточно было вспомнить о факте его существования.

Устав бороться с то и дело цепляющимися за корни и выступы сучьями, сидя вечером у костра и растирая исцарапанную даже сквозь перчатку руку, я обдумывал, возможно ли упростить процесс? И наткнулся в своей голове на озаряющее воспоминание. У моего нынешнего племени были лыжи, да. И собаки были. Но почему не было саней? Все так просто. Я тут же кинулся сооружать некое подобие отлично знакомых мне нарт, а как подошел недоуменный Ышка, сбивчиво и возбужденно-хаотично махая руками донес до него общую концепцию.

Вообще, надо сказать, община, в которую я попал, была не столь консервативной, как это обыкновенно свойственно всем традиционным сообществам. Я предполагал, что меня и мои безумства приняли так легко лишь потому, что до этого уже был создан прецедент. Возможно, самим старейшиной, который отличался от остального племени, а может — Ышкой. Кто-то из них, явно произошедший из иной группы, мог доказать своим примером, что новшества — не всегда плохо и опасно.

Вот и нововведения с санями окружающие приняли, постепенно и неохотно, но плотно, будто всю жизнь такими пользовались.

Так, в труде и заботах, мы и жили. Да, один день был похож на другой, только вот почему-то, в отличие от апатично-серых детдомовских и темных, со стробоскопическими флуоресцентными вспышками, московских, меня это не утомляло и не печалило. Напротив: я впервые в жизни наконец чувствовал себя нужным. Прежде каждое утро мечтал, чтобы день поскорее закончился, а сейчас — вскакивал как угорелый одним из первых и незаметно для себя начинал насвистывать случайно всплывающие в памяти мотивы.

В одну из таких побудок, когда солнце в кои-то веки проглянуло из-за бесконечных снегопадов, я чуть ли не выплясывал вокруг лениво пробуждавшегося Ышки, поторапливал его подниматься, параллельно накидывая на себя белую кухлянку. Это привело к забавному диалогу. Запрокинув руки за голову и вальяжно косясь на меня одним глазом, он вдруг с широкой улыбкой выдал:

— Эйко, сза нохо!

— Нохо? — притормозив в своем наворачивании кругов, удивленно переспросил я.

Знал, что так называют песца, но изумился, с чего вдруг Ышка приравнял меня к нему. Тот кивнул и, сморщив от размышлений лоб, откомментировал:

— Ольйно рсиво ышкуэ. Сза вильгэз, нэ на чапэз.

Вторая фраза означала, что из черного я стал белым, и, должно быть, таким образом Ышка по примеру смены песцом шубки с летней угольной на зимнюю снежную проассоциировал мое перевоплощение. А первая?.. Я задумался.

И понял. Похоже, он пытался звукоподражать моему языку, заучив то, что я сказал, когда увидел песца и своими эмоциями отговорил его стрелять. Не знаю, предполагал ли Ышка, что у моего народа этот пушной лисок так зовется, а может, пытался прояснить, о чем речь, думая, что я не понял; неважно. В любом случае: он запомнил. Как нечто значимое.

Это шокировало. Это говорило о чем-то. О том, что я значу для него. О том, что так он проявляет свое умиление и нежность. Однако тогда я не понимал этого и истово шарахался от любых двояких смыслов.

С наступлением полярной ночи все больше времени мы проводили общиной у костра. Вяленого мяса и строганины, равно как и поленьев, было запасено изрядно, вылазки за свежатиной осуществлялись, но краткие. Складывая сказы, представляющие собой скорее эмоциональные театральные сценки, напевая хором за ручной работой песни с повторяющимся мотивом и куплетами, но живой душой севера, занимаясь обучением детей, играя с псами и просто обмениваясь короткими репликами, все мы глубже проникались друг другом. И это тоже помогло неожиданным образом раскрыть наши с Ышкой взаимоотношения. Он по своей натуре был замкнутым и малообщительным, зато я за годы молчания истосковался по беседе. При этом то, что говорят соплеменники, понимал довольно отчетливо, но сам верно подбирать слова еще не научился и слишком уж боялся ошибиться, не то ляпнуть. Подметив мой живой интерес, Ышка начал шепотом интересоваться, чего именно я хочу; я пояснял короткими рубленными фразами, а он кивал и, говоря как бы от нас обоих, высказывал мои вопросы вслух. Так постепенно он не только влился в общие беседы, от которых старался нарочно или привычно отстраниться, но еще и со временем научился понимать меня верно и вовсе без слов.

Часто, покончив с каким-нибудь этапом своих занятий, он приваливался ко мне, как-то странно, задумчиво разглядывал то огонь, то мои глаза, и сердце начинало биться, как загнанный зверь; под его весом плечо затекало скоро, но я ни разу не подал виду. На тот момент я уже прекрасно осознавал свои чувства к нему и беззастенчиво пользовался общепринятыми традициями вроде теплых дружеских объятий, массирования шеи и вычесывания, считавшимися в этом обществе, в отличие от того, где был воспитан, обыкновенным делом, нормой. Такой сублимацией я скорее не удовлетворял, а доводил сам себя до исступления, ведь стоило мне взяться за расслабление вечно напряженных Ышкиных плеч, как он принимался тихонько мычать от удовольствия. Хотелось большего, но я обрывал эти мысли и напоминал, что скоро все кончится, останется сказкой, далеким прошлым. И это пройдет, думал я.

Только вот не прошло.

Более того, все случилось само собой, однажды и без умысла.

Уже перед самым отходом ко сну я сидел на Ышкиной разложенной постели. Час был поздний, но я упорно ждал, когда Ышка закончит украшать орнаментом очередной бычий рог, и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Пробудился неожиданно, от громкой брани. Впервые в жизни я видел, чтобы Ышка ругался. И с кем! С самим Игием!

То есть, ругался больше старейшина, а покрасневший скулами Ышка огрызался в ответ, порыкивая. Сам он полулежал, а моя голова покоилась на его животе; в таком положении я был впервые и, не до конца осознавая происходящее, поначалу отметил лишь то, что с такого ракурса в гневе его ноздри раздуваются особо угрожающе. Затем начал вслушиваться.

Тогда из их речи я понял мало что. Игий без конца твердил что-то про некий весенний ритуал, называя его «найм», но большего я вычленить был не в силах. Под конец, то ли устав от бесконечных повторений, то ли решив поставить точку в разговоре, Ышка, прежде негромко ворчавший, рявкнул, перекрикивая Игия:

— Ваара — ма коабзэз!

Это слово несколько раз звучало из уст Игия в перепалке, но его смысл вывести так и не сумел.

Как бы то ни было, Игий умолк, склонил голову набок и принялся разглядывать странно то Ышку, то меня. Помолчав какое-то время и пожевав губу, он кивком согласился, а я почувствовал щекой глубокий вздох облегчения от своего друга. Тем не менее, старейшина все равно потянул меня за руку, мотая головой, чтобы к себе шел, а напоследок бросил, обращаясь к оппоненту:

— Найм, а кид. Азэ Сейд Ягд.

Речь шла о весеннем «найме» после священной охоты, но суть этого ритуала так и оставалась для меня загадкой.

Кем меня назвал Ышка? Что все это значило?

Позже, кутаясь в шкуры, я с невеселой усмешкой подумал, что все произошедшее живо напомнило мне интернатовские деньки. Тогда старшие парни, подобно рыцарям-бастардам, проникали в спальню прекрасных дам, а если воспитателям удавалось их на этом поймать, следовали жуткие выволочки и выговоры в стиле того, свидетелем или, вернее, участником которого я стал.

Подобное сравнение показалось комичным. Мог ли я знать, как на самом деле в нем много истины?

Не будь я таким слепцом — наверное, да. Но мне куда проще было заниматься отрицанием очевидного и плыть по течению.

А дальше… Дальше был и смех, и грех.

Словом, началась по-настоящему счастливая жизнь.


	5. 4.

## 4.

 

Старейшина, прежде без конца ходивший по пятам за своей младшенькой, Яврой, с того дня стал пристально наблюдать и за нами. Кроме него и другие племенные бросали любопытные взгляды, при этом не скрываясь перешептывались.

Кем меня окрестил Ышка, дознаться не вышло: повышенное внимание от окружения напрягало его, делало гипертрофированно замкнутым и даже раздражительным, чего прежде за ним не наблюдалось. Поэтому я спросил о разговоре с Игием лишь однажды, а получив в ответ мрачный взгляд исподлобья и угрожающий беззвучный оскал, почел за лучшее замолчать. Было досадно, что друг мало того, что держит меня в неведении, так еще и ставит в вину нечто, мне недоступное. Я не то чтобы показно обиделся, но до самого вечера, пока он не подошел ко мне и не потрепал примирительно по плечу, предпочитал держаться подальше, не зная, как должен поступать теперь. И все же из-за недосказанности и неусыпного контроля отношениям стало недоставать былой легкости. Мы оба ждали чего-то, то замирая в предчувствии, то в раздражении уходя поглубже в себя. Вариант «спросить о происходящем у кого-то еще» я, с присущей мне зашуганностью, даже и не рассматривал.

Я боялся, что это скользкое, подвешенное состояние сохранится вплоть до самого весеннего «найма», но по случайности, какую ныне воспринимаю не иначе как счастливую, кое-что мы с Ышкой прояснили раньше.

То был февраль; полярная ночь все еще господствовала в своем праве, но запасы начинали неумолимо подходить к концу. И если с дичью было чуть попроще, ведь охотиться можно было и близ нашего обиталища, то с древесиной дела обстояли сложнее. В ясные дни небеса прояснялись до сумерек едва ли на час, чтобы вновь угаснуть в кромешной тьме. Тем не менее, жить здесь при неизменных природных условиях нам предстояло еще месяца два, не меньше, так что вариантов не было, надо идти в лес.

Жребий тянуть не пришлось: Ышка вызвался сам, мотивируя тем, что лучше иных помнит, где березняк, где сухие сосенки, а где мы все обобрали. Гур поддержал его начинание и, кроме того, обращаясь к моему другу и странно скользнув по мне взглядом, настоятельно рекомендовал взять Орна и меня. На недобро нахмуренного Игия оба парня лишь махнули рукой: традиции традициями, а настоящие дела поважнее будут, он должен понимать и сам. Старейшина только головой покачал, но спорить не стал, как не стал этого делать и я, хотя мое мнение, похоже, в расчёт вообще не брали. Но для меня самого возможность остаться наедине с Ышкой не имела двойного дна; скорее, утомило общество себе подобных по двадцать четыре часа в сутки и хотелось того отдохновения, какое мне давали выходные дни с книжкой в руках у берега моря. Я начинал отлично понимать извечную Ышкину холодную отстраненность; уверен, глоток свободы был необходим ему не меньше моего.

На следующий день, наскоро собравшись, мы отправились в путь, как начало светлеть. Спешно скользили по снегу, а Орн то и дело проваливался на очередном прыжке, поскуливая как щенок, но радостно виляя хвостом. Я не показывал, однако чувствовал себя ровно так же. До чего хорошо было! Как размять мышцы после длительной болезни.

Конечно, и работы хоть отбавляй. Идти домой по темноте в снежной тундре сродни самоубийству, так что сперва мы определили место ночлега; иронично, но оно оказалось под «ваарой»: укромная выемка у подножия одинокого утеса, за извилистыми корнями сосны и могучим лапником заснеженных елей. Потом стали собирать дрова, ориентируясь скорее на ощупь и закончив, если можно так сказать, сильно затемно.

Груз завтра предстояло доставить изрядный. Погода портилась. Поднимался ветер; заметая снегом все кругом, старался загасить и наше робкое пламя костра. Уставшие, мы наскоро поужинали, но ветродуй не давал согреться. Думаю, каждый из нас, включая пригорюнившегося Орна, мечтал о теплой постели. Вскоре Ышка в очередной раз материализовал мои мысли, позвав готовиться ко сну. За день мы перекинулись буквально парой слов. Несмотря на это, именно теперь, стоило нам остаться наедине, все напряжение последних недель кануло в Лету. Мой друг собрал угли и камни, принялся устилать ими промерзшую землю, пока я светил ему тусклым огарком.

Я думал, мы так и уляжемся поверх, не раздеваясь, но Ышка удивил меня. Он снял тяжелую меховую накидку, постелил ее влажным ворсом вниз и, опустившись на нагретую подкладку, выжидающе… приглашающе? поглядел на меня. Подумав: «да, наверное, он прав, так будет теплее. Как хорошо, что хоть кто-то в нашей тесной компании мыслит мозгом, а не членом и стереотипами», я лег рядом, накрывая нас своей распашной дохой. Внутри все клекотало. Орн мигом разместился под боком у хозяина. Глупо, но я позавидовал псу. Мне безумно хотелось вот так непосредственно привалиться к Ышке, оказаться в его объятьях, и чтобы он просто погладил меня…

Но Ышка уже давно научился читать меня без слов. Или просто мы оба говорили на одном языке, а я упорно изображал непонятливого чужестранца? Хмыкнув, он обвил рукой мою неравномерно, испуганно вздымавшуюся грудь и притянул к себе. Уткнулся ледяным кончиком носа в шею и выдохнул опаляюще-горячо.

Смешно сейчас вспоминать свое нелепое поведение неопытного юнца, особенно учитывая, что из нас двоих девственником был он. Тогда же мне было не до смеха. Я обмер.

Счастье. Оно так близко! Но как же страшно притронуться к нему, моему… другу. Казалось, за этим неминуемо последует расплата.

Мы оба дрожали. Он, как думалось мне, от холода, а я… тоже, но сильнее — от возбуждения. Я был уверен, что не засну сегодня. Хотелось длить это по сути невинное прикосновение бесконечно. Хотелось с криком умчаться в ночь. Хотелось большего.

Хриплый Ышкин голос, резонируя внутри меня, прорезал тишину. Настороженно спросил:

— Эйко, калмэ?

Мерз ли я?! О нет, я пылал. Сглотнув, неопределенно помотал головой и зачем-то облизал искусанные до крови губы, задев при этом кончиком влажного языка щеку Ышки.

Каково было мое удивление, когда вместо того, чтобы поскорее стереть с лица влагу и с омерзением отстраниться, он слабо простонал и рывком прижался ко мне всем телом.

«Он узнает, — билось в голове, — сейчас он почувствует, что у тебя на него стоит, и ты останешься один. Снова».

И он, конечно же, узнал. Просто не мог не. Будто нарочно прижал свое бедро мне между ног, протолкнул чуть вперед колено… Дурак, я помертвел и попытался отстраниться, сделать вид, что ничего…

— Эйко, — позвал он меня, не выпуская из захвата, а когда это не сработало, повторил строже, — Эйко, бйоурагийд!

Все хорошо? Хорошо?! Да что же здесь…

Он прервал мою панику, разрядив обстановку самым неожиданным образом.

Больно обхватив мое запястье, Ышка потянул раскрытую ладонь вперед и упер в свой пах. Все застыло. Сердце, звуки, мы с ним, буран, беснующийся за решеткой корней.

Хотелось расхохотаться, но я подавил этот порыв, и наружу вышел лишь жалкий всхлип. Как если бы хотел успокоить, Ышка провел тыльной стороной ладони от уголка глаза вниз по скуле, а потом чуть приподнялся на локте и впервые позволил себе потереться щекой о мою щеку. Позже я узнал, что это — один из его любимейших жестов, наравне с аккуратным сдавливанием моей длинной шеи в своих сильных руках до легкого удушения, задумчивой игрой кончиков пальцев по покрывающимся оттого мурашками плечам и покусыванием моих нечувствительных коричневых сосков, тем не менее послушно твердеющих от грубой ласки. Но тогда все происходящее было настоящим откровением; никак не мог взять в толк. Мысли роились и жалили: «Что же он творит? Это ненормально… Ышка ведь должен понимать, что я, как и он, мужчина, что не могу иметь детей? Стоит напомнить ему, он одумается».

В кромешной темноте было не разглядеть реакции, но все остальные органы чувств напряжены до предела. Я прошептал до звона в ушах:

— Сза нэ назан.

— Сихард, — с саркастичными нотками выдохнул он в ответ, заставляя меня вздрогнуть и выражая свою стопроцентную уверенность в том, что я не женщина.

Я понимал, что уже проиграл эту битву. Не с ним, с самим собой. И все равно снова начал:

— Ышка, сза нэ…

— Ш-ш-ш.

Ышка навис надо мной, грубо схватив за челюсть, сжал рот, призывая к молчанию всеми доступными средствами. Склонился к самому лицу и тепло изрек:

— Ма Эйко.

Вот так. Не мой друг. Не мой брат. Не мой соплеменник. Мой Эйко.

И в тот миг, когда я понял: «да, это правда, я — его!», любые барьеры, возведенные мной и идеологией моего мира, рухнули. Я раскинул ноги и обвил ими Ышкину поясницу, а руками — шею. С силой потянул на себя. Он не сопротивлялся, и почти тут же я ощутил на себе его значительный вес, но тяжело не было. А было, наоборот, — радостно и легко.

Не сдерживая более напряжения всей своей жизни, туго скрученного внутри, я рассмеялся, но почти сразу сам себя заткнул, коснувшись шелушащимися до кровавых трещин губами его таких же. Ышка не ответил. И дело было не во мне. Просто целоваться не любил; эта концепция, требующая лишний раз мочить и без того воспаленную кожу, так и осталась ему неясна. Вместо этого он укусил мою мочку уха. И шею. И подбородок. А я его.

И теперь мы оба смеялись, обменивались грубыми ласками, а потом — терлись друг о друга через толщу плотной одежды. Это было и сладко, и болезненно, и слишком мало, и свыше всего того, о чем мечтал.

Пойти на большее, хоть просто стянуть штаны, мы так и не решились, словно подчиняясь некому негласному правилу. Наверное, в другой раз достичь оргазма таким не слишком эффективным способом было бы нереально, но тогда мы оба были слишком возбуждены. Упивались друг другом, наращивали темп, стремясь к окончанию и одновременно желая оттянуть его.

Ышка, как я узнал позже, не имевший прежде близости ни с кем, первым застонал и сжался от сладкой истомы, вспышкой разносящейся по всему телу от паха, которым резко вдавился в меня. Чтобы не издать «лишних» звуков, этот скромный любовник прихватил зубами ворот моего расшитого кафтана и потянул на себя так одержимо, что послышался треск тонкой дубленой кожи. От одного осознания, что Ышка кончил, сейчас и надо мной, я тут же присоединился к нему, не занимаясь, однако, вандализмом и закусывая лишь многострадальные губы.

Мы еще долго лежали, не говоря друг другу ни слова; да и разве же теперь они были нужны? Своей активностью нагрели пространство под шкурами так, что стало жарко, а завывавший снаружи ветер, изредка доносивший крупицы бесновавшегося снежного вихря, нисколько не портил уюта и умиротворения, царившего в этот час; скорее, дополнял.

Наконец, Ышкины мышцы, которые он держал в напряжении, чтобы не давить на меня всем своим весом, начали подрагивать, тело наливаться свинцом; в очередной раз встрепенувшись, он, вяло укусив меня за кадык напоследок, перекатился и растянулся рядом, прижимая к себе так, будто опасался, что сбегу или украдут.

Произошедшее между нами казалось ирреальным, хотя наутро образовавшаяся от спермы клейкая корка и зудевшая, стертая о грубую кожу головка члена раздражением настаивали на обратном. Как себя вести, я не знал, но опасался и вместе с тем был уверен, что сам Ышка непринужденно сделает вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Играй, гормон, резвись, молодость; новизна ощущений, опять-таки, можно понять и простить… И Ышка действительно вел себя непринужденно, только вот исполнять роль ни о чем не ведающего слепца не стал. Продолжая по-хозяйски обнимать меня, он потянулся, затем потряс меня за плечи и промял между лопатками. Сел, но, прежде чем подняться окончательно, вновь наклонился ко мне, как вчера, прихватил мочку, облизал изгиб и прошептал:

— Азэ найм, ма коабзэз. Ма Эйко.

Прозвучало не то как обещание большего, не то как прощание до гребаного найма. Он снова назвал меня своим! И снова это слово «коабзэз»! Тогда оно окрасилось для меня истинным смыслом, но я все еще не понимал до конца.

Невеста. Он называл меня своей невестой. Наверное, мой статус в племени и неподобающее мужу поведение позволили говорить в таком ключе. Унизительно ли это было для меня? Трудно сказать; позже я предпочитал просто наслаждаться жизнью, не сводя на нет все хорошее, что в ней есть, борьбой за доминирование или обидой. От неточного словоопределения моя гордость не пострадала, ведь в поведении Ышки по отношению ко мне не было ни пренебрежения, ни сомнений в моем гендере. По большей части он относился ко мне как к равному, если не считать секса, в котором никогда не давал вести, несмотря на то, что я явно хотел… до нашей последней, сегодняшней ночи.

Но до «найма» и окончательного осознания, на что меня подписали, оставалось два месяца.

Когда вернулись, ведомые верным чутьем Орна и измученные долгой дорогой по мягкому свежевыпавшему снегу, нас, ошалелых, встретили как героев, выказывая переживание, передавая из объятий в объятья, словно на ощупь пытались убедиться, что целы; как же приятно было чувствовать себя нужным и ценным, а в тот день это чувство было сильно как никогда. Ведь я был нужен своему племени. Я был нужен Ышке. Как человек. Как Эйко. Его Эйко. Я заметил, какой добродушной задорной ухмылкой сопровождались Ышкины с Гуром брутальные приветственные похлопывания и как подозрительно нас изучал Игий, тем не менее со вздохом какой-то обреченности, что ли, раскрывший объятья для обоих одновременно.

Дни пошли легче и свободней. Напряжение в наших отношениях уступило свое место нетерпеливому, детскому предвкушению. Ощущалось, словно совсем скоро, после сонного застоя, наступит грандиозный праздник, как Новый Год посреди зыбко-серых интернатовских будней. Только на этот раз Дед Мороз подарит не традиционный набор сладостей, достоинства которого моя физиология все равно не позволяла оценить, а настоящее волшебство.

Конечно, наши радужные ожидания на деле редко оправдываются, и лучше бы я, как и всегда прежде, защищал себя, углядывая во всем худшие стороны и возможности, но меня захлестывал неизвестный доселе восторг. Первое и единственное в жизни полное оттенками чувство влюбленности, желание касаться и обладать, приправляемое строгим запретом, наэлектризованное безмолвие и подчеркнутая отстраненность… Все это сводило с ума, застилало разум, напрочь вышибая всякие мысли о важном задании, возвращении в настоящий мир, приходящие лишь в миг исправного высекания зарубок на копье, по привычке.

Не то чтобы я не мыслил вовсе. Размышлял, бывало, со свойственной мне аналитичностью об объекте приложения своих буйных чувств. Например: как так вышло, что здесь, в древнем мире, в столь малом сообществе не только нашлась особь с гомосексуальными наклонностями, но и другими такого рода отношения воспринимались нормально, разве что с повышенным лукавым любопытством?

Конечно, в своем мире я старался «давить пидора» в себе как мог, но это не мешало мне ознакомиться с сутью вопроса так, как подобает, по-научному, а не на базарном уровне. Исследований на тему гомосексуальности была масса, и хотя все они относились чуть ли не к экстремистским, находились в ограниченном доступе, мне, как медику, добраться до них удалось. Чтобы не возникло лишних подозрений, я нарочно брал в библиотеке подшивки, где тема опосредованно упоминалась, но не была ведущей. Так, по крупицам, вывел для себя общее представление о том, что на самом-то деле являлось абсолютно естественным, в чем не было ничьей вины. Помимо общих слов о генетической наследуемости, встречались интересные выводы, затрагивающие воздействие внешних факторов на формирование плода. Например, наблюдение за пометом крыс, применимое, однако, и к нашей ситуации. Исследователи выяснили: если самка во время беременности жила в неблагоприятных условиях перенаселенной колонии, испытывала стресс, недоедала, это сказывалось на потомстве появлением значительного количества особей с гомосексуальными наклонностями. Таким образом организм, понимавший, что наступили «тяжелые времена», на гормональном уровне боролся за снижение популяции «голодных ртов» на поколение вперед во имя выживания вида в целом. У приматов же, помимо прочего, одному и тому же гену вменяли в вину повышенную плодовитость у самок и ориентацию на свой пол у самцов, что прекрасно объясняло, как «такое» вообще передается, если «эти» не могут размножаться, а заодно в очередной раз указывало на биологическую подоплеку «порочного» механизма. Не последнюю партию играла и психика человека, порой втягивая в сложные взаимоотношения и «натуралов». На самом деле, удивительное дело: как много оправданий и объяснений требуется для инстинктивной, естественной любви, от которой не застрахован ни один человек. В целом получалось, как всегда в истории: никто не виноват, но козел отпущения необходим, а я, понимая все это, вполне осознанно принимал этот пудовый камень, несправедливо кинутый в наш огород, за чистую монету.

Световой день становился длиннее, переставая напоминать своей тусклостью ноябрьский поток дрожащей плотной мороси. В один из вечеров мы с Ышкой сидели у костра за ручным трудом: вырезали костяные бусины. Он — добротные, традиционные и без лишних узоров, а я, лихо старающийся покорить его своей неординарностью — самых разных форм и графических заполнений. Заготовки под рукой кончились, за новым материалом нужно было идти, да и засиделся в одной позе. Желая размяться, резко подскочил, отчего голова пошла кругом. Захотелось подышать не столь разогретым воздухом. Подмигнул поднявшему на меня глаза Ышке и, не надевая шубы, вышел за натянутые шаманским бубном шкуры. Жадно вдохнул ядреной свежести, любуясь ставшим привычным волшебством северного сияния. Его всполохи достигали грязно-фиолетовых в ночи снегов, а еще — моей души. Накатили ностальгические воспоминания о прошлом: реальном и небывалом, которое сам себе выдумал, унывно размышляя в детстве на тему «а что, если бы Хадако была жива». Медвяная тоска заставила обхватить себя и часто выпускать дрожащий пар из носа. Неожиданно позади раздался шорох. Из-за шкур ко мне плавно выбрался Ышка. Тихо встал рядом, не нарушая невидимых границ. Вдвоем мы любовались мистическим даром суровой природы, пока кожа на щеках не остыла. Я выразил свое желание пойти внутрь, как вдруг сверху на меня скатился подтаявший снег. Дернулся от неожиданности, а вода начала стекать вниз по затылку, грозя напрудить за шиворотом. Это неприятное пробирающее течение уверенно остановил Ышка своей широкой дланью, подхватив влагу на шее и движением вверх растерев ее же, но уже согретую. Дыхание перехватило, как и всегда в моменты прикосновений, ставших особенно редкими после случая в лесу. Глядя мне в глаза, словно стараясь увидеть, что творится в глубине черных провалов-зрачков, он серьезно произнес, прежде чем скрыться под защитой нагретых камней:

— Кид а рувва.

Весна действительно близилась, ее теплое дыхание ощущал каждый, а наиболее живо — псы и дети, радуясь любой возможности порезвиться под белым светом заместо прозябания в романтически-тусклом костряном.

Снег едва начал стаивать, когда Игий, посчитав по Луне, объявил, что близится время, и мы отправились в путь после двухнедельных сборов. Перемещаться по насту было весьма проблематично, и даже несмотря на наличие саней все быстро уставали и рано разбивали лагерь.

Куда мы идем, я знал только в общих чертах: сказали, что это традиция. Три племени, кочующих по разным маршрутам, раз в год встречались на одной стоянке ради Священной Охоты и «найма», а потом расходились по своим привычным вотчинам. Жить слишком крупными сообществами на этой скупой земле не имело смысла: не прокормиться, да и конфликтов больше, так что логика раздельного проживания читалась легко.

Мы пришли к обозначенному месту через неделю. После изгибистой долины, где провели зиму, и скалистого берега моря оказаться в чаще таежного леса у берега шустрой речушки и тем более увидеть противоестественно округлый шатер было более чем непривычно. Собачьей перекличкой мы были предупреждены еще издали: нас ждут.

Из условной юрты нам навстречу вышла женщина в сопровождении двух воинов; при ее приближении каждый член нашего племени трижды ударил себя в грудь, а после отвесил быстрый поклон. С запозданием и взволнованным трепетом я повторил, движение в движение, а после принялся разглядывать особу, уже обнимающуюся с нашим вождем. Ее, седовласую и едва морщинистую, сохранившую стройность фигуры, с тяжелым проницательным взглядом черных раскосых глаз и по-мужски низким твердым голосом, звали Айк-Вааджь, и являлась она не просто старейшиной своего племени; она была матерью самого Игия и долгожителем, отождествленным с бессмертием. На старуху не походила нисколько, и все же старше нее местные не знавали никого. Одежда ее была богато расшита, причем не привычными мне костяными бисеринами, а яркими поделочными камнями.

Внутри шатра вместо ставшего привычным амбре, царившего в жилищах нашего племени, приятно пахло разнотравьем от сухостоев и саше, украшавших пространство, по размерам напоминавшее бальную залу. Посередине, как и в чумах, располагался очаг с открытым дымником. Стоило нам войти, как обитатели мигом поднялись с насиженных мест и на время воцарился хаос из шумных восторженных приветствий; здесь все друг друга знали, а происходившее походило на съезд многочисленной родни по важному случаю, вроде… свадьбы? В тот момент я начал догадываться о поводе для сбора и был более чем близок к истине.

Через пару дней прибыло еще одно племя, возглавляемое молодым долговязым Линдом, обладающим хилым телосложением, но яркой харизмой и деятельной натурой. Обе группы были смешанные по типам, но в той, что находилась под предводительством Айк-Вааджь и обитала в лесах, преобладали чернявые и смуглые; суммарно же около тридцати пяти человек. Второй коллектив по морфологическим признакам и численности походил на наш. Однако не было никого и близко напоминающего Ышку или, разумеется, меня. На меня с непривычки смотрели косо, а мы держались особняком, молчаливо и поближе друг к другу.

Буквально тут же, как все переобнимались, началась подготовка к Священной Охоте. Длилась она пять дней, сопровождаясь бесконечными разговорами, обсуждениями; жизнь кипела, все кругом гудело и шумело. Мужчины хвалились своими охотничьими достижениями, трофеями и оружием, женщины — искусным шитьем, украшениями, и те, и другие делились опытом, техниками, матери научали иметь дело с детьми, старейшины без конца что-то перетирали между собой, а собаки, обнюхав друг друга и выстроив иерархию, в первый же день перешли к плотским отношениям; над ними смутные правила и контроль Игия были не властны. Все это перемежалось вылазками на охоту, смехом и хоровым пением. Атмосфера у происходящего была воистину безумная, праздничная, даже фестивальная, но выматывающая до основания.

И вот, все копья отточены, все стрелы выструганы. Наступил день Сейд Ягд. Встали сильно затемно. В воздухе витало нездоровое предвкушение. Дожидались разведывательных групп, возглавляемых Линдом и Гуром, а Ышка все нашептывал мне, повторял по кругу, как нерадивому дитяте: «Держись рядом со мной, близко к му йоре не ходи, будь осторожен, не бойся, слушайся меня и Гура, мы будем рядом, держись рядом…» Ну хоть остаться с женщинами больше не предлагал, как сделал в первый день по прибытии сюда, из-за чего мы почти поругались. Конечно, таким образом он пытался обо мне позаботиться, но мне было слишком любопытно узнать, каков этот легендарный му йора, о котором в благоговейных перешептываниях приходилось слышать не раз, и слишком унизительно при таком количестве пар глаз и ушей отсиживаться, как последний жалкий неудачник, пока прочие, настоящие мужчины, занимаются своим священным ремеслом. Можно сказать, я сам себя взял «на слабо».

Наконец разведчики вернулись с докладом: одинокий му йора выхаживает в долине, направляясь к реке на утренний водопой. Затем — краткое обсуждение тактики, из которого я выхватил основное: неожиданно раним из засады, гоним в противоположную от леса сторону, а там обрыв, невысокий, но хватит, чтобы неосторожному зверю переломать ноги. Тогда и добьем.

Освещая путь факелами, колыхавшимися в сумерках подобно блуждающим огонькам, отправились гурьбой, в процессе разбиваясь на группы и создавая широкую наступательную линию, а собаки послушно трусили подле, не забегая вперед. Постепенно лес начал редеть, и на горизонте, выглядывая из-за спин впереди идущих, я увидел его. Му йору.

Мамонта.

Пока мы были вдалеке, сознание отказывалось считать и адекватно воспринять его размер; ну да, ходячий лохматый валун с бивнями, что такого-то? Он не замечал нас до тех пор, пока все, включая меня, по команде не выстрелили из копьеметалок и луков: те, кто славился меткостью и силой — каменными наконечниками, а прочие — горящими. До цели долетела едва ли треть, но животное замерло, словно в непонимании. Несколько секунд оно вглядывалось в нас; я не видел, как, но мне казалось, что с немым вопросом: «За что?» А потом мы закричали. Псы залаяли. Посыпалась вторая порция огня. Древний слон затрубил в испуге, не зная, то ли ему идти на нас, то ли убегать прочь. И тогда со всех флангов, раздувая одежды как можно шире, украшенные высокими головными уборами и устрашающими рогами, грохоча и вопя, мы ринулись ему навстречу. Крики неуместным в этот сонный предрассветный час раскатистым эхом отражались от лиловых снегов. Зверь заметался, но третья порция боли, холодной и горячей вперемешку, не дала ему шанса на раздумья. В панике он понесся, как и планировалось, в сторону недоступного взору обрыва. Шум в моих ушах все нарастал, бился красной волной о перепонки, перед глазами царил кромешный ад из огня и черных теней; и это вовсе не я мчался вперед! Все виделось будто со стороны.

От землетрясения не спасал снежный покров, но через вечность топот обезумевшего животного стих, а само оно скрылось из виду. Я даже не понял, как это произошло, пока моргал. Да и смотри в оба — все равно бы не понял: мой разум был далеко.

Но чем ближе мы подходили к месту, в котором мамонт скрылся, тем отчетливей становилось происходившее; адреналин и опьянение погоней спадали. Наконец я улицезрел. Яма была похожа на лунку пересохшего озера с рваными крутыми берегами или каменоломный карьер. А в ней — смертельно раненый зверь, подергивавший изогнутой под противоестественным углом ногой. Я так и не осознал до конца, но он был невероятно огромен, однако не это вселяло в душу ужас. В его маленьком на контрасте с массивом туши глазе отражалось пламя; что страшнее, там же отражалась и испуганная обреченность, которая потухла почти сразу. С восторженными воплями наши добивали невнятно хрипевшего му йору. Я с нелепым сожалением подумал, что он так и не смог испить воды перед своей гибелью.

Восходило давяще-низкое солнце.

Все стали оживленно спускаться, но на меня нашло ватное оцепенение, пробраться сквозь которое смог только Ышкин встревоженный взгляд и настороженный голос, явно зовущий по имени не в первый раз. Я помотал головой и подрагивающими руками присоединился к освежевыванию плотного шерстистого тела. Прогнать прочь внутренний туман, липкой хмарью оседающий и притупляющий все органы чувств, мне так и не удалось

Мы делали несколько ходок, но не забрали и половины ценного мяса, костей и мехов. В уютной юрте расселись лишь когда снова стемнело. Кажется, кто-то пару раз меня восхвалял за изобретение саней, но мне было удивительным образом наплевать. Я вообще не чувствовал себя «в себе».

В какой-то момент снова вернулся в реальность. Огляделся. Уперся в крайне напряженный Ышкин взгляд и со вздохом кивнул ему. Стоило постараться вести себя непринужденней, а не как тронутый. Было видно, что окружающие пребывают если не в состоянии эйфории, то в значительно приподнятом настроении — точно. Ни к чему портить праздник своей мрачностью.

Как раз наступило время трапезы, раздавали куски парной дичи. Сидевшая по соседству чернобровая и мягкая на вид, как сдоба, низенькая Манна из лесного племени, радостно сверкая своими лучистыми глазами, нахваливала мясо, говорила, что гораздо нежнее, чем в том году, а Гур, все эти дни при любой возможности не отходивший от нее ни на шаг, заявил, мол, это оттого, что му йора — женщина, и вдобавок совсем юная и неопытная попалась. Посмотрев на пухленькую собеседницу, он повторил «удачный пассаж» о вкусных юных женщинах, широко улыбаясь, а она звонко засмеялась. Обсудив гастрономические предпочтения, они сошлись на том, что дело не в количестве, а качестве, и лучше и впредь добывать лакомую и нежилистую слонятину, чем бравировать размером и матеростью убитой жертвы, когда излишки только сгниют, а риск потерять своих увеличивается.

Мясо действительно было без преувеличения деликатесным, а приправленное умелой рукой старейшины Айк-Вааджь, исполнявшей, помимо прочего, роль травницы, и вовсе обрело дивный вкус, но есть я не мог категорически. От разговоров стало только хуже. Все пережитое за день свалилось на меня в полной мере, а на то, как со смачным чавканьем разрывают запеченную сочную плоть соплеменники, смотреть было тошно, хотя прекрасно понимал, что их вины в том не было.

Хотел подняться и уйти, но мое движение остановила сильная Ышкина ладонь. Он тянул вниз, и я не стал перечить, предположив, что, раз он не дает мне делать то, что собираюсь (а такое бывало крайне редко), стоит остаться. Возможно, должно было произойти что-то важное.

Чутье не обмануло.

В разгар пиршества поднялась Айк-Вааджь. Дождалась, когда на нее обратят внимание, и заговорила под непрекращавшийся стук челюстей. Похоже, слова эти каждый знал едва ли не на зубок, но для меня они, разумеется, были в новинку, а еще прояснили все.

Старейшина поздравляла нас всех с концом тьмы и возвещала о приходе Солнца, отмеченном удачным исходом Священной Охоты. Она в просительной форме говорила о благосклонности природы, молила ее о щедрых подношениях. Обращалась к диким зверям, благодаря их за жизнь, которую они дарили нам. Это была лишь вступительная часть, плавно перетекшая в разговор о «найме». Но перед ним Айк-Вааджь рассказала нам назидательную историю, суть которой сводилась к следующему:

Однажды в благословенном месте, круглый год залитом теплым Солнцем, под зеленым холмом, окруженным тысячами озер, жило племя. Всего у них было вдоволь: и могучих охотников, и здоровых рожениц, и сладких ягод, и жирных куропаток. Жилось им легко и приплод множился. Но постепенно племя привыкло, что удача сама идет к ним в руки, и разленилось. Вместо подобающих Настоящим Людям дел, стремясь хоть как-то себя развлечь, они увязли в дрязгах и ссорах по пустым поводам. И вот, они сами не заметили, как могучие воины превратились в жалких неумех, а красавицы и хранительницы очага стали беспутными девицами. Племенные перестали быть Настоящими Людьми. Они все больше походили на леммингов. Они боялись каждого шороха, но при любом удобном случае вставали «на дыбы». Они размножались беспорядочно и бестолково, не умели воспитать детей, наводняли собой некогда добрый край, все стремительней опустошая его. Они совокуплялись с кем хотели, не считаясь с желанием других. Это и стало причиной конца всего. В какой-то момент ревность заставила одного из них поступить бесчестно. Он взял оружие не как подобает охотнику, но для убийства собрата. Тот был отомщен, только это уже ничего не решало. Началось кровопролитие, и лишайники окрасились в красный. Глядя на все с высоты, Солнце бросило их и скрылось прочь за горизонтом. Наступила Великая Ночь, а зеленый край скрылся под белым снегом.

Мало кто выжил после сего. Люди мерзли. Люди перестали впустую тратить время. Они учились заново быть Настоящими Людьми. Они не роптали, но делали Дела. И тогда Солнце сжалилось над ними, вновь показавшись из-за горизонта. Снега плавно стаяли, обнажили загубленную людьми и холодами землю. Постепенно растительность, уже не такая буйная, начала занимать ее, но так и не выросла до прежних размеров. А Солнце, стремясь избежать повторения истории, в назидание разделило время на две части: Великий День и Великую Ночь.

С той поры выжившие дали Солнцу клятву всегда быть Настоящими Людьми. Свои мастерство и хитрость в Деле они доказывают большой кровью на Священной Охоте, когда Солнце просыпается после Великой Ночи, а свои добронамеренность и порядочность на Найме, заключая союз между двумя Настоящими Людьми, обязующимися быть верными друг другу до самого конца.

Она замолчала, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и услужливо поданной воды в бурдюке, а я сидел как пришибленный, пытаясь справиться с мурашками, бежавшими по телу. Такая простая и банальная, казалось бы, история нашла в моей душе бурный отклик. Ведь если отбросить антропоцентризм, касающийся Солнца и Великой ночи… Все повторялось. Но не здесь и не сейчас.

Отдышавшись, Айк-Вааджь заговорила вновь. Мы произнесли вслед за ней хором клятву Солнцу, что будем вести себя только так, как должен Настоящий Человек, вершить подобающие дела, и никогда не прольем кровь своего собрата. Клялись, что будем верны себе и друг другу. Она дождалась, когда ее прокартавит последним малыш Инц Эбр, улыбнулась и деловито продолжила. Теперь рассказ шел непосредственно о найме. И начался с просьбы к другим старейшинам поднять и вывести к ней всех «не детей» и «не пар» племени.

Я не сразу понял, что дело касается и меня тоже, но на автомате проследовал за улыбнувшимся мне Ышкой за спину Айк-Вааджь. Из наших здесь оказались Гур, давняя, образовавшаяся еще до моего появления парочка: бойкая, даже суровая дочка Игия Явра и стеснительный Чорв с обаятельной улыбкой, еще Чиун с по-детски хрупкими плечиками и мечтательными прозрачными глазами и ширококостный задумчивый Тэнн, хранящий извечную ухмылку на лице. Суммарно же набрался двадцать один человек.

Когда все угомонились, Айк-Вааджь повернулась к нам, подобно школьникам на линейке переминавшимся с ноги на ногу, и пояснила, зачем собрала. Говорила, что многие из нас имели достаточно времени, чтобы познакомиться, продемонстрировать свои навыки, сделать выводы и, возможно, выбрать, или наоборот — не выбрать себе пару. Теперь, если мы хотим, то можем обозначить свое желание, вручив избраннику некий символический дар, что создали, пока шла Великая Ночь. И если мы соглашались с таким предложением, то принимали дар, а ответно вручали свой. Если же мы отвергали дар, было не зазорно предложить его кому-то иному, либо не злиться и не печалиться, а дождаться следующего года, когда все могло поменяться. Нам предложили разойтись по своим местам, принять окончательное решение и выйти обратно.

Не могу сказать, что был не готов к происходящему. Скорее, после всего, что уже знал, чего-то подобного и ожидал. И все же, пока направлялся к своему лежаку со скрученным в тюк скарбом, пока рылся в вещах, раздумывая, что из этого смогу вручить Ышке, меня не раз посетила крамольная мысль: отказаться, не соглашаться на предложение быть вместе, вынесенное заранее. Не потому, что я не хотел быть с тем, в кого влюблен. Потому, что только теперь понял, какую ответственность на себя возьму и какую боль вскоре причиню.

Тем не менее, я оказался у костра в числе первых. И когда мой возлюбленный приблизился ко мне, больше не улыбаясь, а опасливо и неуверенно протягивая ожерелье с фигурно обточенным перламутром, как мог я сказать «нет»? Покорно склонил голову, и внутри меня все клекотало, когда на шее оказалось не виданное мной ранее Ышкино подношение. Разогнувшись, достал из-за пазухи самые красивые удавшиеся мне бусы, которые увенчивала копия той рыбки, что уже висела у меня на шее, снимая все происходившее. Трясущимися руками едва сладил, продевая нить сквозь пышную рыжую шевелюру. Выдохнул. Вот и все. Выбор сделан. Невесомые оковы надеты. Ну и эгоистичный трус ты, Ейко.

Распределились пары, большинство из которых были очевидны еще до «найма», а семь человек, оставшиеся без партнера, отошли в сторону. Айк-Вааджь обратилась сначала к ним, ободряя и призывая работать над собой, намекнула, что уже подрастает новое поколение и на будущий год произойдет очередной приток «свежей крови». Пока она говорила, я думал с облегчением, одной дрожащей рукой цепляясь за теплую Ышкину ладонь, а другой стирая пот со лба, что ритуальная часть на том завершена.

Я ошибался.

Все только начиналось. Айк-Вааджь предложила нам сесть рядом со своей парой на расстеленные по земле шкуры. Дальше речь пошла об очищении, но сказано было непонятным мне оборотом.

Ышка потянулся к моим волосам. Я поглядел по сторонам: кто-то уже начал распутывать косички своей пары. Но моих-то было в разы больше! Воспринимать все масштабно никак не получалось, мыслилось больше деталями. Подумал, может предложить просто-напросто обрить меня, но мой жених был упорен и сосредоточен. Расплетание кос друг другу заняло не меньше полутора часов, и смотреть на результат трудов было смешно: все походили на львов, стукнутых молнией, а я так и вовсе, должно быть, на черный одуванчик.

Айк-Вааджь показала руками вверх, чтобы мы встали, и велела… раздеть друг друга. Ситуация смущала и пугала, но, похоже, так реагировал я один, не привыкший к прилюдному стриптизу и не подозревавший, что это не самое откровенное, что мне предстоит. И, несмотря на треволнения, на сумеречное уже в этот момент сознание и страх, член все равно моментально налился кровью, стоило Ышке дойти до распашного кафтана и стянуть его с меня, а затем опуститься на колени и спешно проделать то же со штанами. Теперь мой небольшой, но горделиво вздымавшийся пенис был отлично виден всем кругом. Не глядя ни на чью реакцию, включая Ышкину, я спешно раздел его и осознал, что он испытывает проблемы, сходные с моими. Я поднял взгляд и прочитал в его глазах неприкрытое вожделение. Он схватил меня за запястья и помог подняться. Мы снова, как и в ту зимнюю ночь, дрожали, и снова не от одного лишь холода. Стараясь отвлечься, позволил себе посмотреть на других участников вакханалии, не укладывавшейся ни в какие рамки и понятия морали. На обнаженных телах остались одни лишь украшения. И возбуждены были абсолютно все. У парней стояло. У каждого, без исключения. А у девушек туго натянулись соски, и по их партнерам было видно, что они едва сдерживают себя, чтобы не припасть к ним тут же, губами ли, руками ли. Напряжение было пряно и осязаемо. Я снова взглянул на Ышку, впервые за день по-настоящему, а не витая где-то. Он хотел меня, безумно, как никто и никогда прежде. Также, как и я хотел его. Моего мужа. Моего Ышку.

По взмаху руки старейшины, который я заметил краем глаза, Игий и Линд поднесли несколько огромных плотных досок с выдолбленной, как у подноса, полостью. Там была разведена розовая и черная глина. Они подходили с ней по очереди, а женихи и невесты таким образом получали полное право касаться друг друга, ведь обязаны были нанести на тела раскрас. Многие не сдерживали стонов, и я отлично их понимал. Сам начал сквозь зубы сдержано мычать от нетерпения задолго до того, как Ышка, набрав в руку розовой глины, прижал ее к моей груди и провел вниз, впервые позволив себе коснуться члена ладонью. У меня из глаз искры посыпались; взвыв, я спешно проделал с ним то же. И вот уже мы, выводя слоистые черно-розовые узоры, цеплялись друг за друга руками, как в борьбе, стремясь не то опередить, не то повалить «соперника» на пол, чем вызвали искреннюю волну дружелюбного смеха, поднятую Линдом. Он же посоветовал нам немного подождать и двинулся с Игием к следующей паре, а я еще раз отстраненно удивился: почему же они все нормально относятся к тому, что мы, два парня, «выходим замуж»? Почему никто не освистывает наше возбуждение и не изгоняет из племени? Но ответа так и не нашел.

Меж тем начался следующий этап. В руках Айк-Вааджь оказался огромный скрученный рог овцебыка, до краев наполненный какой-то жидкостью. Она попросила подходить к ней своей парой и делать из него по два глотка. Очередь дошла до нас, и на нетвердых ногах мы приблизились, замком сжимая ладони. Еще когда Ышка только принял из длинных цепких рук старейшины тяжелый сосуд и сделал первый глоток, мне в нос ударил отчетливый запах алкогольных испарений, от которого противно скрутило желудок. Пока я в панике придумывал, как объяснить, что не могу это пить, он уже закончил и протянул рог мне. И, отбросив любые слова и логику, я сделал то, что должен был. Жидкий огонь с горьким травяно-брусничным привкусом скользнул кометой вниз по глотке. Было мерзко, но кроме этого я ничего не почувствовал. Пока.

В костер меж тем определенно подкинули можжевельник; по шатру тянуло его тонким навязчивым запахом. Толпа, не занятая ритуалом найма, начала расходиться к стенкам, освобождая место у огня. Кто-то затянул горловое пение, а его поддержали ритмичным стуком по бубнам и дереву. Пары шли и шли, а пение все нарастало.

Наконец, к Айк-Вааджь подошли последние, хрупкая Чиун и выглядевший рядом с ней непомерным гигантом парень из лесного племени с крупными, четкими чертами лица; охотником он был лихим, но его имени я не помнил. Стоило девушке испить последний глоток, как пение, и мелодия, до того звучавшие вполсилы, грянули громом. Окружающие начали притоптывать и хлопать в ладоши, создавая оглушительный ритм и откровенно вызывая на танец. Моя голова закружилась, а желудок неожиданно скрутило еще до того, как мы начали отплясывать. И все же я, схватив Ышку за руки, подражая примеру более смелых, первым повел и закружил в безумном танце. Мы прыгали, крутились, все вертелось и мельтешило; я чувствовал себя ужасно и как-то раскрепощенно-счастливо одновременно.

Мне впервые довелось столкнуться с опьянением, только вот эффект был недолгим и почти моментально сменился для меня тяжелейшим отравлением и похмельем.

Но это проявилось не тогда, когда мы скакали, распаляя до разъедающей соли наши тела. И не тогда, когда певшие процессией выходили на улицу, подхватывая из очага лучины. Даже не тогда, когда мы, голые и не чувствующие холода ни вокруг, ни под ногами, бежали по снегу в коридоре, образованном соплеменниками, чтобы сигануть в ледяную воду реки, со смехом растереть тела, смывая все наносное, и вернуться обратно, в ароматное тепло чума.

Хотя тела и покрылись мурашками, мы не успели остыть или хотя бы прийти в себя.

Пение смолкло; вместо него слышалось тяжелое дыхание и треск огня, вновь оказавшись рядом с которым и разогревшись, я ощутил наконец последствие своего опрометчивого поступка. В голове шумело и трещало, а меня все сильнее мутило. Оттуда, куда еще недавно рухнула комета, теперь ответной волной поднималась отвратительная желчь. Натруженные ноги затряслись пуще прежнего и отказывались держать; чтобы не рухнуть, я плавно опустился на шкуры, и в голове все заходило ходуном.

Но на моего жениха алкоголь подействовал совсем иным, пугающим образом. Похоже, он принял мой жест за приглашение. Это было неудивительно, ведь, окинув взглядом шатер, я понял: началось то, чего каждый из нас так желал. Старейшина сказала и «можно» и «нужно». Пары, не стесняясь никого, один за другим опускались на светлые дубленые шкуры близ огня, чтобы слиться в первом в своей жизни страстном порыве. Совсем неподалеку от нас, так, что можно было коснуться, протянув руку, расположились Явра и Чорв. Явра откровенно вела: грубо пихнув его вниз и не менее грубо проведя по его груди ладонями, она скрутила соски пальцами, словно пыталась их вывернуть, а он сдавленно застонал, и, тем не менее, его член подрагивал от перевозбуждения. Совсем по-другому вел себя Гур со своей округленькой Манной: казалось, ему доставляет удовольствие методично и бесконечно утопать в ее нежном теле, медитативно гладить всюду и слышать тонкий девичий отклик из пухлых губ. Пока я разглядывал окружающих, пытаясь отвлечься и унять дурноту, Ышка успел опуститься на меня, начать суетно поглаживать, но из-за своего состояния я даже не сразу это понял. Потом в моей голове вспышкой пронеслось осознание того, что должно сейчас произойти. Мой первый секс с мужчиной, с мужем. Такое желанное еще час назад действо ныне казалось мне не то, что пугающим, а скорее физически не поддающимся реализации. Меж тем мой жених уже начал закидывать вверх мои ноги.

Все плыло. Я попытался сказать ему, попытался просить его не делать этого, объяснить, что мне плохо, что я не смогу, но изо рта исторгалось одно только невнятное бульканье и следом за ним стремилась выйти рвота, которую я не выпускал. Поняв, что это бесполезно и испугавшись окончательно, я начал брыкаться и биться, попытался оттолкнуть от себя Ышку. Эффект, которого добился этим, был совсем противоположным желаемому. Зло зарычав на меня и больше не пытаясь ласкать, Ышка, прежде такой чуткий, Ышка, никогда не применявший ко мне силу или угрозы, в одно резкое движение перевернул меня, как пушинку, поставил на колени и уткнул лицом в пол. Я никак не ожидал этого. Внутри забилась паника, когда я понял, что происходит и что еще произойдет. Одновременно с этим я прекратил какое-либо движение и сопротивление в принципе, ведь казалось, что голова сейчас взорвется от боли. Отстраненно, как через хорошую дозу обезболивающего, я чувствовал, как он раздвигает мне ноги, как приставляет головку к узкому неразработанному отверстию и одним грубым движением проникает внутрь до конца. Его сильные руки заскользили по моей спине и уперлись в плечи. Он вдалбливался в меня как бурильная установка, прижимая к полу. Затем потянул на себя, вызвав очередной с трудом удержимый приступ дурноты, и впился зубами в загривок, как пес трепля его и яростно порыкивая. Анестезирующее действие древнейшего наркоза неудержимо спадало. Позволяя себе впервые проявить действительно сильные эмоции, я закричал. Не от удовольствия, разумеется. От боли. Этот крик навряд ли можно было с чем-то перепутать.

Я не думал, что такое как-либо переломит ситуацию, но снова ошибся. Ышка за моей спиной резко замер как вкопанный. Вышел из меня плавно. По бедру потекло что-то теплое. Я еще успел удивиться, как это он кончил, а я и не понял. А потом впервые услышал испуганный тон от своего нареченного:

— Эйко?

Еле шевелясь и справляясь с организмом, не удерживаемый больше грубо, я опустился обратно на шкуры. Едва владея собой, повернулся на зов, чтобы посмотреть.

Он переводил неадекватный, шокированный взгляд с моего лица на зад и обратно. На его ладонях и члене была кровь.

Доходило медленно.

Откуда?.. Стекающее теплым по бедру — это не сперма. Это кровь. Моя кровь. Значит, он порвал меня. Значит…

— Эйко!

Я не ответил; просто не мог. Ышка склонился надо мной и поднял, прижав к своей груди, как драгоценность. Он испуганно мелко дышал и нес в сторону своего лежака. Кругом творилась неразбериха. Совокуплялись уже не только обрученные наймом сегодня, но и вообще все, имевшие пару, а прочие удовлетворяли себя самостоятельно, как могли. Отовсюду звучали стоны и крики наслаждения, а вытянутые тени недвусмысленно колыхались на стенах шатра в приглушенном оранжевом свете.

Когда Ышка плавно и аккуратно опустил меня на свою постель, первым делом я нашел в себе силы, чтобы чуть отползти из нелепой боязни запачкать вещи. Потом меня протяжно и мучительно рвало, но даже после этого не полегчало. Обессиленный, я непременно бы грохнулся в оставленную мной желчь вперемешку с пищей, если бы Ышка не подхватил. Он уложил меня и закутал в шкуры, а сам лег поверх них и принялся поглаживать взмокший от жара лоб, убирать с него налипшие пряди и шептать что-то успокоительно-нежное. Так делала Хадако, когда мне было плохо. Это была последняя мысль; затем я почел за лучшее забыться.

Вспоминать об этом всем сейчас, два с лишним года спустя, сидя на остывшем после туманной ночи камне, совсем не больно и не противно. Удивительно, но даже несмотря на то, что наш с Ышкой первый раз был просто катастрофически неудачным, общее ощущение от всего происходившего сохранилось пронзительное и, можно сказать, романтическое. Ведь до этого несчастного траха на нетрезвую голову было столько дурманящего ожидания, а после — столько нежности.

Наутро мой муж не сбегал и не сторонился, но боялся и притронуться ко мне, а я сам чувствовал себя немногим лучше вчерашнего; меня бил озноб, все еще тошнило. Тихо матерясь про себя, молил, чтобы дело ограничилось всего-навсего анальной трещиной, а не разрывом прямой кишки. Кровь, к счастью, больше не шла. Как теперь реагировать на Ышку, прилежно исполнявшего роль сиделки, я не знал и вовсе.

Не скажу, что злился на него, а мысли уйти от теперь уже законного мужа у меня и не мелькало. Простил, если честно, я почти сразу, как полегчало, через несколько дней, а вот бояться, что с ним вновь случится неконтролируемый приступ агрессии, не переставал еще долго. Однако Ышка сам, должно быть, боялся этого похлеще меня, ведь с тех пор всегда вел себя максимально рассудочно, неусыпно контролируя каждое свое действие. Не раз мне хотелось, чтобы он прекратил и позволил себе хоть немного расслабиться, говорил о том, но мой муж оставался непреклонным. Похоже, в отличие от меня, так и не простил себе.

С сексом все наладилось тоже не сразу, как только в фантазиях бывает, а постепенно и совместными усилиями. Еще месяц о нем точно не заходило речи; Ышка вообще боялся лишний раз ко мне притронуться, словно я стеклянный и тут же переломлюсь. Но я добился своего. И ничего, потом и дрочили друг другу, и минеты делали, и до соития по-нормальному дошли. Неопытный и опасавшийся причинить мне боль вновь Ышка поначалу с легкостью отдавал бразды правления во всем, что касается позиций и подготовки, в мое полное руководство. Я же, хотя нелегальной порнографии гомоэротического характера с роду не видывал, боясь быть уличенным, имел опыт, которым мог поделиться; в какой-то момент с Оксаной мы только анальным сексом и занимались, поскольку лишь так после ее хваленого Эрика я мог доставить ей удовольствие. Если Ышка и подозревал, что до него у меня уже кто-то был, то весьма тактично молчал и успешно перенимал мои знания, внося все больше своих коррективов. Таким образом постепенно мы пришли к сексу, вызывающему искренний фейерверк чувств в нас обоих. Я мог наконец расслабиться, а ему дарил наслаждение не только сам процесс, но и возможность наблюдать за моими реакциями. Каждым своим действием он будто прощупывал и задавал вопрос, «нравится ли Эйко происходящее», а если ему казалось, что нет, делал все, чтобы найти, как надо, и исправить, чаще всего позволяя себе кончить только после того, как я дойду до пика.

Конечно, в наших отношения имел место не только и не столько секс. И дело было не в нем. Дело совсем в другом; в том, во что я не позволяю себе углубляться. Не сейчас!

Не выходит…

Мы любили друг друга.

И сейчас любим.

Я люблю.

И поэтому так просто, так трусливо, не сказав «прости, прощай», бросаю его сейчас?

Первые лучи солнца уже давно коснулись моих заплаканных щек, а я все сижу, не в силах пошевелиться.

Зуб-ретранслятор призывно зудит, и я слышу испускаемый им мерзкий противоестественно-электронный писк.

До моего мира осталось всего пятьдесят шагов.

Растерев раздраженные красные глаза, застланные мутной пеленой, я решительно соскакиваю с насиженного места.

Довольно! Хватит думать. Все уже давно решено. Выбор сделан.

Я должен.

И я делаю первый шаг.


	6. ...

## ...

Эти пятьдесят шагов — самый длинный путь в моей жизни. Как дорога на электрический стул, где роль и палача и приговоренного исполняю я сам.

Он нескончаем.

Точно будет таким, если не перестану терзать себя воспоминаниями. Как будто в моей ситуации вообще может идти речь об аргументах «за» и «против»! Только вот почему они все равно проигрываются по кругу, обрастая деталями?

Что ждет меня там, откуда пришел? Где прошли не три долгих года, а всего лишь час?

Я представляю отчетливо. Первые пятнадцать минут после моего отбытия Стас наверняка расслабленно покачивался на стуле и трещал о всякой ерунде. Потом, как подошло время первого «выброса» — занервничал, забил пальцами по плоскости стола, метая беспорядочные взгляды то на показания компьютера, то на головидео, транслирующее отсек телепортации. Выскакивал покурить, нервно втягивая табачный дым, потом — за отчаянно плохо сваренным кофе из барахлящей машинки, до починки которой ни у кого руки не доходили, и все бегом-бегом. Так непременно повторялось несколько раз; его раздражение росло, он огрызался на коллег, которые нервничали не меньше, но пытались успокоить своего взбалмошного руководителя.

И затем, впрыгнув в вагон уходящего поезда, в последние пять минут появлюсь я. Стас с ликованием и бездумно кинется к отсеку телепортатора, а рассудительная коллега-программист Анна Дмитриевна буквально руками его удержит, напоминая, что внутрь нельзя, пока не проведется полная очистка.

Будут восторженные расспросы, перекрывающие мои незаконченные ответы, больше поверхностные и по теме ощущений от работы пространственно-временного телепортера при перемещении «туда» и «обратно», как будто то, что «между», не значит ничего. Обязательно — ликование. Похвалы, может, награды. Громкие слова.

Потом — неизбежная потеря интереса со стороны Стаса. Не то, чтобы он плохой и безразличный человек, совсем наоборот. Только вот наука для него все, а я — никто. Выполнив свою миссию, он пойдет дальше, к новым целям и задачам; наши пути разойдутся.

А мне некуда будет идти. Да и не дадут. Распределят сначала к историкам да антропологам, станут выжимать максимум сведений. Их буду интересовать не я, а лишь мой опыт. Они не поймут того, сколько я прожил и уж тем более того, как прожил. Меня отпрепарируют от и до. Им, привыкшим копаться в грязном белье былых времен, подобно патологоанатомам в трупах, будет плевать, насколько лично то, что ношу в душе; выдерут наживую пахучими перчатками из хирургической резины, не оставив ничего для меня. Я принесу с собой уйму наглядного контента, который непременно поместят под гриф «экстремистское» и «запрещенное», а даже если решу сейчас выбросить и бусы, и рыбу-голокамеру, найдутся иные способы проверить и вызнать, как минимум — детекторы лжи, чьим усовершенствованием, я знал, занимаются в соседствующей со Стасовой лаборатории; время военное, а сила у того, в чьих руках информация, так что подобные разработки — необходимость. Да и не уверен, что пока делали подготовительные операции под наркозом, не вшили предусмотрительно чего под кожу, заранее проработав разные варианты.

О том, чем я тут занимался, прознают все, кому это надо. Шантажировать меня станет легче легкого. Я навсегда останусь лишь игрушкой в их руках, шелковой и безвольной, не имеющей внутри ничего, кроме ваты, опилок и пахучих трав из чуждых мест. Еще скорее — от меня просто избавятся, как от типичного биомусора, и никакие договоры не станут помехой, ведь — я никто. Никто и ни для кого.

Да даже если и нет! Что я буду делать там с собой, с выдуманными проблемами и непонятными, несмотря на общий язык, людьми, самостоятельно подводящими себя к краю бездонной пропасти? В конце концов, если люди хотят продолжать отплясывать канкан на бутафорски-богато обставленном судне, не замечая, что оно идет ко дну, и не внемля предупреждениям, — кто я такой, чтобы им мешать?!

А здесь, здесь — что?

Понимаю: многое. Ведь здесь все совсем по-другому. Так, как и нужно. Здесь Настоящие Люди вершат свои пусть незатейливые, но Настоящие Дела, и я — один из них. И трижды произнесенная мной клятва Солнцу кажется гораздо вещественней сотни подписанных трясущейся рукой бумаг.

За моей спиной осталось так много незавершенного, в чем чувствую себя ответственным.

Манне через два месяца рожать; прошлые роды протекали очень тяжело, а после у нее было растяжение сочленений таза. Выздоровление растянулось на два с лишним месяца, и не уверен, что племенные бы сами догадались туго обматывать ее ремнями и класть лед на лонное сочленение. Я не горжусь этим, но испытываю страх, понимая, как стремительно могло закончиться счастье Гура и Манны, которое они буквально излучают в пространство, находясь рядом друг с другом.

Игий стал сильней хромать и мучиться с коленом. Пока мы только перебирали наиболее эффективно действующие компрессы и припарки, способные облегчить или вовсе снять боль, но не все варианты были испробованы.

У малыша Эбра обнаружились свои проблемы: с возрастом он начал все хуже видеть. Я пока не стал говорить никому, включая Инц, его встревоженную маму, но очевидно, что стать охотником он не сможет, зато будет являть собой легкую добычу для хищника. Ночами раздражал своего супруга тем, что ворочался и не мог заснуть, пытаясь выдумать, как помочь ребенку. Доходил до малореалистичных идей, отдающих горячечным бредом, вроде того, чтобы добыть где-то горный хрусталь и сделать определенным образом загнутые пластины, создать первые очки на сколько-то там диоптрий. А потом, наблюдая за Эбром, обнаружил в нем талант к рисованию и гравированию. Я подумал, что плохое зрение может сыграть этому таланту на руку, ведь он будет видеть общие формы и цветовые пятна животных, не углубляться в ненужные детали, разрушая тем самым форму, как это обязательно делают сейчас те из наших, в ком временами просыпается страсть к творчеству. Он сможет стать художником, а такое, несомненно, перекроет позор охотника-неумехи, как оно вышло в случае со мной и «даром» врачевания. Осталось только донести до ребенка и тонко внедрить в умы соплеменников подобную мысль, однако, разумеется, даже приступить к психологической обработке я не успел.

Да и сколь многому я могу еще их научить! Вот, с керамикой только-только начали осваиваться, неоценимую пользу сплетенной мной сети уловили. Следующий шаг — создание лодки. Думаю, на это мне понадобится вся зима, а зная мои инженерные способности — возможно, даже не одна. А уж о необходимости передачи своих хирургических навыков и медицинских знаний и говорить нечего.

Есть здесь и тот, перед кем я в ответе до скончания дней своих: в горе и в радости, независимо ни от каких проблем или имея их вагон и маленькую тележку. Просто потому, что он — мой. Мой Ышка. А я — его Эйко. И это чувство ответственности и незавершенности останется со мной всегда.

Каждый день в этом диком, первозданном краю сопряжен с риском смерти. Если останусь — скорее всего, проживу слишком мало. Скорее всего, умру очень рано, удивительно, если не до тридцати.

Банально, да и плевать: любовь стоит того, чтобы прожить эту жизнь. Да, короткую. Да, наполненную опасностями.

Свою собственную, единственную, подлинную, полноценную жизнь. И я действительно очень, очень хотел бы прожить ее, именно такую.

Однако у меня есть долг. И выходит так, что как бы ни поступил, один из двух своих народов я неизбежно предам, а себя самого никогда не смогу простить.

Я останавливаюсь резко, с сухим протяжным хрустом ягеля. Ретранслятор во рту визжит и свистит то ли свиньей, то ли сквозняком, а воздух в пяти шагах от меня мерцает, дрожит и искажается подобно тому, как бывает, если глядеть поверх раскаленной железной крыши, когда теплый воздух поднимается ввысь. Он руками нищенки тянет свои струящиеся потоки ко мне, призывает поторопиться. Невыносимый гул, отдающийся в черепной коробке, нарастает, мешает думать.

У меня есть долг, да.

Только вот почему я должен совершать математически безапелляционный выбор?

Я мог понять и раньше то, что родилось во мне сейчас, в обобщающих итог моей недлинной и не самой полезной жизни мыслях.

Сейчас или никогда… Мой последний шанс оказаться дома.

Меня ждут там. У меня нет права на ошибку.

Выбор сделан.

Пришло время отделить зерна от плевел.

Сопротивляясь сводящему с ума свисту, мечтая поскорее заткнуть вой ветра сквозь приоткрытую дверь между мирами, я достаю рубило и плоский камень.

Смотрю на них с минуту, головокружительно глубоко дыша. Должен. Я должен.

Приставив острие к основанию искусственного зуба и выбрав угол так, чтобы его не повредить, я бью. Что есть мочи.

Красная вспышка боли. Красный фонтан изо рта. Я падаю на колени. Мой долгий крик прорезает сонную тундру, отзываясь эхом от холмов.

Я должен…

Отплевываюсь. Сначала вхолостую, а потом, сквозь муки сообразив, что для перемещения требуется определенный процент моей органики, смазываю своей хлещущей кровью и слюной копье по всей длине. Едва соображая, с великим трудом нашариваю в жестких лишайниках зуб, трясущейся рукой приматываю его к древку. Туда же — амулет-рыбу, разорвав веревку на шее и тем чуть себя не удушив. Не распутывая, срезаю бисерины в волосах прямо с косами.

Готово. Осталось немного.

Приподнимаюсь телом, отвожу руку. Бросок. Падаю ничком, не прекращая следить.

Кажется сначала, что все впустую; сейчас копье просто пролетит сквозь телепорт, дальше, вниз со скалы.

Но нет.

Свист воронкой затягивается, закручивается, чтобы схлопнуть пространство и исчезнуть навсегда.

Воцаряется тишина.

Все. Больше мне никогда не придется считать дни зарубками.

Подтянувшись на руках, отползаю от края пропасти.

Я больше не должен…

Теперь — можно. Милосердно позволяю себе потерять сознание.

***

 

Когда прихожу в себя, солнце уже начинает клониться к горизонту. Бездумно смотрю в васильковое небо какое-то время, а потом начинаю заливисто смеяться, ведь первый образ, что посещает меня: как ученые, исследуя присланные мной смущающие записи, за голову схватятся или впокатуху полягут — пай-мальчик с медицинского факультета оказался педиком-извращенцем и решил остаться в далеком прошлом ради неотесанного дремучего мужика; хороша «лав-стори», ничего не скажешь, прямо хоть сразу на первую полосу дешевых газетенок ставь заголовком.

Но стоит мне подумать об Ышке, и идиотское веселье мигом обрывается.

Кое-как поднимаюсь. Ноги еле держат, но это ничего. Самое страшное — позади. Высыпаю из поясного мешочка болеутоляющий и обеззараживающий сбор трав прямо себе в рот, пожевывая и посасывая сухие горькие листочки, отправляюсь в путь. Судя по моему состоянию, он может быть длинным и трудным, но ради Ышки я постараюсь идти так быстро, как могу.

Потираю рукой шею, где на месте веревочки остались ссадины. Наверняка Ышка спросит потом, куда запропастилась моя рыбка. Расстроится; она ему нравилась, как и то, что «имела пару». Но прошлому — прошлое. Вместо этого мы непременно вырежем с ним вместе песца, а лучше — двух. Это станет нашим персональным «парным» тотемом.

И общеплеменной тоже вырежем. Он у нас — Валаз. Я долго не мог понять из объяснений, что за рыбу мои соплеменники считали своим идолом, пока первым после найма летом наше племя не двинулось к морю, неся с собой подношения и цветы. В небольшой и относительно спокойной бухте, застряв меж двух валунов, из гальки и песка высился хребет Валаза. Кита. Мы подошли ближе и прошлись как по тоннелю меж его позеленевших от водорослей ребер, украшенных бусами из ракушек, то и дело налетающих друг на друга и заливисто звучащих музыкой ветра. Впечатление было мощным. Давно туда не ходили; как вернусь к своим соплеменникам и поправлюсь, надо будет попросить Ышку вновь прогуляться до Валаза.

Вот уже прохожу болото, где, казалось, века и века назад испугал лемминга, хотя с того момента прошло меньше суток. Спешно окидываю взглядом пушицу, значительно более чахлую, чем та, которую вручил вместе с багульником букетом Ышке прежде, чем подло уйти. Неожиданно меня пронзает воспоминание. Оно — ключ к вопросу «почему Ышка так расстроился, когда увидел букет».

Давным-давно, сразу на следующий день после найма, когда я лежал ни жив, ни мертв, Ышка подозвал ко мне Айк-Вааджь. Она подошла, неся с собой несколько сборов. Встретилась с моим изможденным взглядом и проговорила: «Мой сын сказал, ты хорошо понимаешь травы». Я пожал плечами. Тогда Айк-Вааджь протянула мне букеты, все разом. Я понял, что это было проверкой. Выбрал нужное. Она пронаблюдала за этим и одобрительно кивнула. Потом спросила: «Откуда ты пришел?» Я повторил фразу про то, что прошел через годы и годы, чтобы упасть с небес. Она помолчала, пожевывая губу, а потом задала тот вопрос, который не говорил никто прежде: «А почему ты оттуда пришел?» Я молчал некоторое время, глядя в сторону, но она спокойно ждала. Собравшись с мыслью, ответил: «Мое племя почти как из твоей истории, сказанной до найма. Скоро оно истребит друг друга». «Ты пришел искать спасения?» — как-то утвердительно спросила Айк-Вааджь. Я коротко ответил: «Да». Заглянув своими проницательными глазами мне в самую душу и чуть прищурившись, она неожиданно уточнила: «Для себя, или для своего племени?». У меня не нашлось ответных слов для нее; не хотелось врать, но и правду говорить — тоже. Посидев еще немного рядом, она снова заговорила так непонятно и витиевато, будто выдавала пророчество: «Ты пришел в конце тепла. И уйдешь тогда же, как только выбелеет последний ойлэнч». С этими словами Айк-Вааджь удалилась, а мне было слишком плохо, чтобы делать какие-то выводы; вместо этого их, похоже, сделал за меня Ышка, все это время сидевший рядом. То, что «ойлэнчем» они называли багульник, я узнал позже, но про разговор и не вспомнил. Еще удивлялся, дурак, отчего моя пара словно бы ненавидит летнее время до середины июля и ни на шаг не отходит в эти дни от меня.

Все просто: Ышка заранее знал из слов Айк-Вааджь о том, что я уйду и когда это сделаю. Знал об этом сегодня, когда решил, что пора цветения болиголова давно минула, и тут я ему его вручил, как символ неизбежного расставания. Знал из негласных законов, ясных всем на интуитивном уровне, что, когда речь идет о родном племени — это нечто священное, и у него нет права меня удержать. Знал, и все равно надеялся, что я останусь.

И я правда остался! Только ведь ему невдомек. Боже!

Превозмогая боль и немочь, я с новой силой кидаюсь вперед, хотя хочется совсем обратного: сесть, а лучше лечь, и прямо сейчас. Еще сорок минут пути…

Когда на горизонте показывается наше логово, уже наступают сумерки. Тихо, и даже собаки отчего-то не залаяли, возможно, опознав издали. Я переступаю порог родного жилища, поначалу незамеченный никем. Внутри царит гробовое молчание. Гур будто случайно скользит по мне взглядом и обмирает. На его удивленную реакцию оборачиваются остальные, сидящие у костра. Они смотрят странно, и радостно, и некоторые, кажется, со слезами, но будто потеряли дар речи. Среди них нет Ышки. Сердце замирает, а потом чуть не выскакивает из истерзанного рта. Игий начинает было подниматься мне навстречу и подбирать слова, готовые сорваться с губ, но я не дожидаюсь речей. Вместо этого в предчувствии беды бросаюсь в угол пещеры, наш с Ышкой, увенчанный легким пологом. Заглядываю за него и застываю.

Там, уткнувшись лицом в мою белую пушистую кухлянку и тяжело втягивая ее запах, лежит Ышка. Он не издает ни всхлипа, но его плечи мелко дрожат, а из глаз текут слезы. Я впервые вижу, как он плачет.

Не произнося ни слова, я опускаюсь на шубу подле него и накрываю судорожно сжимающие меха ладони своими. Он распахивает глаза. Мы смотрим друг на друга неверяще и осознавая. Потом он просто притягивает меня к себе и делает то, что так не любил прежде. Целует.

После — слизывает мою кровь с подбородка и накрывает нас обоих теплыми шкурами, ни на миг не выпуская меня из своих сильных объятий. Испытывая колоссальную слабость, я закрываю глаза.

Я снова дома. И отныне, когда бы ни начался новый день, я буду в своем настоящем мире. Всегда.


End file.
